


one foot in sea

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Two Distinct Varieties of Commitment Issues, fellas is it gay to spend a lifetime devotedly caring for your bro in a misc fantasy setting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: — Разве тут всё так однозначно? — спрашивает Лютик, явно воодушевлённый начатым спором. — Я принципиально против брака. Хочешь узнать почему?— Нет, — отвечает Геральт.— А я всё равно расскажу, — говорит Лютик.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	one foot in sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/gifts).
  * A translation of [one foot in sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138630) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9754419).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

Бард увязывается за Геральтом от самого Посада — идет за ним вдоль дороги, через лес и прямиком к лагерю, где сбрасывает обувь и, не дожидаясь приглашения, деловито располагается поудобнее. Долговязый юнец вытягивает ноги, грея обнаженные ступни у костра, и, не переводя дыхания, продолжает трепать языком с таким же энтузиазмом, как и в последние сорок минут.

— …а потом она говорит: «Юлиан, ты не познаешь истинного мастерства, пока не повидаешь жизни» — и, конечно же, оказалась права, хоть я никогда бы это не признал. Тогда-то я и понял, что пора увидеть большой мир. Ну я и решил заглянуть в отчий дом, попросить у родителей немного денег. Надеялся, что они обрадуются приезду своего единственного сына, невероятно талантливого и образованного наследника. А матушка взяла и огорошила меня известием о моей грядущей женитьбе. Где такое видано?

Геральт не отрывается от кролика, которого жарит на вертеле, и не удостаивает барда ответом.

Лютик… Или как там его — Юлиан?.. И зачем он выбрал себе прозвище? Так вот, Лютик невозмутимо продолжает:

— В общем, пришлось делать ноги.

Геральт уже догадался — бард, дьявол его побери, сейчас ведь здесь.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Лютик, хоть Геральт и не знает, чем себя выдал. — У тебя интересное выражение лица: ты то ли размышляешь, то ли страдаешь от несварения. Никак не пойму.

Геральт поворачивает вертел, ощущая на себе внимательный, выжидающий взгляд, и выдыхает через нос.

— Ты слишком юн для женитьбы, — говорит он.

— Многие женятся в восемнадцать, Геральт, — с укоризной, совершенно бесцеремонно произносит Лютик. Слишком бесцеремонно, учитывая, что вместе они пережили не так уж и много. Геральт ударил барда под дых, их взяли в плен эльфы, а потом пришлось три часа терпеть доносящееся из-за спины пение. — Я не настолько юн. — А затем, будто бы сразу не додумался, спрашивает: — А сколько лет тебе?

— Много, — отвечает Геральт.

— Сразу видно, — говорит Лютик и усмехается, источая самодовольство, а не испуг, когда Геральт бросает на него мрачный взгляд. — Да шучу я. Ты на самом деле ещё ничего, если не обращать внимания на странную прическу, ужасные манеры и, как бы выразиться… пикантный запах. Лук, верно? И я, между прочим, не слишком юн для женитьбы.

Вот ведь _упрямец_.

— Ты сам сказал, что сбежал от своей невесты, — возражает Геральт, вопреки гласу рассудка.

— Разве тут всё так однозначно? — спрашивает Лютик, явно воодушевлённый начатым спором. — Во-первых, родители хотели, чтобы я женился не по любви. А во-вторых, даже если я кого и полюблю, все равно принципиально против брака. Хочешь узнать почему?

— Нет.

— А я всё равно расскажу, — куда более надменно отвечает Лютик. По тону голоса и интонации его становится не отличить от профессора из какой-нибудь академии. — Брак — это устаревший институт, который по своей природе угнетает тело, разум и душу обеих вовлечённых сторон, — заявляет он. — Брак опошляет любовь и губит на корню чувства, страсть и… _азарт_. Так что это сплошной обман. — А затем, вспоминая суть вопроса, запоздало добавляет: — Но, справедливости ради, обман, для которого я уже дорос. Если вдруг захочется.

Геральт лишь хмыкает — ему всегда недоставало терпения для подобного красноречия, — и бросает:

— Нет.

— Нет? — моргая, переспрашивает Лютик.

— Нет. — Геральт ничего не поясняет. Он не собирается спорить на тему вроде брака, которая его никоим образом не касается, и, более того, в глубине души наслаждается недоумением на лице Лютика. Впервые с того момента, как он переступил порог злосчастной таверны, повисает благодатная тишина.

Под пристальным взглядом Геральт снимает вертел с огня и, как дикарь, зубами отрывает толстый кусок мяса. Он не обращает внимания на обжигающе горячий жир, стекающий по подбородку, и нарочито ест не так опрятно, как обычно. Чтобы Лютик понял: лишь глупцы связываются с ведьмаками.

Тщетно. Геральт не видит отвращения. Зато осуждения — хоть отбавляй.

— Что ж… — говорит Лютик и, скрестив ноги, тянется за лютней Филавандреля. — Что ж, замечательно. От ведьмака воняет, он не умеет вести себя за столом и отвечает односложно. Впишу в следующий куплет песни. Премного благодарен, Геральт, — как ни в чем не бывало ворчит он, будто бы разговаривая со шкодливым ребенком, а не со смертоносным мутантом, который без малейшего труда может переломить ему хребет.

Уже не впервые за день Геральт ощущает, будто бы перескочил сразу через несколько ступеней на лестнице элементарной логики. Ещё утром он был наедине с Плотвой, а уже вечером босоногий юнец журит его и весело играет на лютне, словно так и надо. Геральту нечасто случается долго общаться с людьми. Тем не менее он уверен, что между первым знакомством и панибратским подтруниванием у костра должны быть промежуточные шаги. А в случае, если дело касается ведьмака, — особенно.

Лютик начинает свистеть. Свистеть, бренча на лютне.

Геральт медленно подносит ладонь к лицу и вытирает его насухо рукавом. Снова кусает мясо, но уже значительно сдержаннее.

— Значит, всё-таки не перекалил? — спрашивает Лютик и опять принимается трепаться. Геральт даже не успевает понять, дразнят его или нет. — Не поделишься? Как плату предлагаю свою дружбу, серенады и, возможно, себя. В последнем случае, правда, без бокальчика вина никуда, потому что, повторюсь, запах… — Он показывает на Геральта и произносит по слогам: — Пикантный. Слушай, у тебя правда не найдется вина? Сразу повеселело бы. Если честно, Геральт, я как бы ожидал, что в дорожных приключениях окажется больше приключений и поменьше ходьбы, разбивки лагеря и хандры перед костром…

Геральт молча продолжает хандрить перед костром.

Он уйдет рано утром, пока Лютик спит. Даст себе фору, чтобы убраться куда подальше, спишет всё произошедшее — Посад, эльфов и барда — на крайне предсказуемую, пусть и не слишком очевидную, насмешку вселенной и продолжит жить дальше. Он не задумывается об угрызениях совести, которые испытывает от мысли, что оставит барда в лесу. Они вряд ли встретятся снова.

И, когда Лютик снова ударяет по струнам, Геральт признает: это не худший способ провести вечер. Главное — не повторять.

***

— Каждый проклятый раз, — ругается Геральт, толкая Лютика вперед, и бежит следом по улице. Правый бок, за который укусил василиск, пульсирует от боли, но ведьмак не замедляет ход — слышит, как их нагоняет небольшой отряд крайне обозленных, хорошо вооруженных мужчин.

— Не мог трахнуть девицу, отец которой не безумец? — возмущается Геральт, ныряя в первую попавшуюся дверь вслед за Лютиком — как оказывается, черный ход кладовой.

— Будто бы я _знал_! — восклицает бард, не выпуская из рук кошель с их, то есть Геральта, платой за убийство василиска. — Да и как ей было сказать о таком? «Ох, Лютик, пока ты меж моих ног, самое время упомянуть, что я — единственная дочь сумасшедшего, который потребует взять меня замуж, но ты всё равно продолжай» — ты это так себе представляешь?

Геральт рычит в ответ. Именно поэтому он ограничивается борделями. Общение с людьми должно быть культурным и взаимовыгодным обменом. Он осматривает комнату, ища пути отступления, но всё без толку. Он наклоняется и, сложив пальцы в замок, подсаживает Лютика. Тот забирается на балку, опускает руку и помогает ведьмаку подняться следом. Геральт перекатывается на бок, вовремя успевая притаиться — дверь распахивается, и раздаются разгневанные крики.

Он замирает, едва дыша. Прислушивается к сбитому дыханию Лютика, мужчинам, что обыскивают всё внизу, и возмущенному возгласу хозяина лавки, обнаружившему незваных гостей.

Геральт ошарашенно замирает, когда Лютик невесомо дотрагивается до запачканной кровью рубашки.

— Ты ранен, — шепчет он.

— Неужто? — саркастично шипит Геральт в ответ и шлепает Лютика по руке — рана жжет. Даже спустя два года бард не растерял удивительного навыка подмечать очевидное, к тому же запоздало и в самый неподходящий момент. — Не трогай меня.

Лютик открывает рот, изображая обиду, и тычет в грудь Геральта пальцем, театрально шепча:

— Как ни странно, Геральт, я не воодушевлен мыслью искупаться с головы до ног в крови, так что…

Геральт накрывает рот Лютика ладонью, действенно пресекая спор. Оно и к лучшему: мужчины, которых послал отец девицы, стоят прямо под ними и обсуждают, как отыскать и прикончить обидчиков.

Лютик медленно выдыхает — в кои-то веки тихо, — сквозь пальцы Геральта. Щекотно.

Они не двигаются и не разговаривают, пока голоса снаружи не стихают. Между ними считанная пядь, если не меньше, поэтому Геральт облегченно вздыхает, когда наконец может убрать ладонь ото рта Лютика. Ведьмак перекатывается на спину и благодарно касается балки. Когда он переводит взгляд на Лютика, тот держит свою лютню как младенца и задумчиво глядит в ответ, что редко бывает к добру.

— Знаешь, я даже сочувствую бедняжке.

— Её вкусу в мужчинах? — Геральт приподнимает бровь.

Лютик пропускает колкость мимо ушей.

— Я о том, что отец собирался насильно выдать её замуж из-за нелепых представлений о чести и достоинстве. А что, если бы я оказался чудовищем? Он ведь ничего обо мне не знает!

— Оно и к лучшему, — отвечает Геральт. Он вцепляется зубами в рукав, отрывает полоску ткани и начинает перебинтовать бок, пусть и чувствует, как рана постепенно затягивается. Только вот сердце всё так же бьется в ушах.

— И как понимать твои слова? — возмущается Лютик, щурясь. — Будь любезен, Геральт, просвети меня.

Геральт щелкает зубами, раздражаясь то ли от боли, то ли от долгой погони, то ли от того, что придется разбивать лагерь невесть где. В городе теперь полно желающих расправиться с Лютиком.

— Ты слишком невыносим для женитьбы. Я не обрек бы свою дочь на такую участь.

Лютик заливается смехом, зная наверняка, насколько сильно раздражает этим Геральта.

— Боги, сжальтесь над ребенком, обреченным стать твоей дочерью.

Теперь настает черед Геральта щуриться. Не то чтобы он мог бы стать отцом, даже при всем желании, но терпеть высокомерное отношение — выше его достоинства.

— И как понимать _твои_ слова?

— Полагаю, ты с самого рождения заставлял бы бедняжку… лазить по веревкам и орудовать чем-то острым, или…

— Вот что, по-твоему, делают ведьмаки? — с неподдельным раздражением спрашивает Геральт. Обычно их споры другого рода. Пожалуй, именно поэтому Геральт так удивляется, когда Лютик наклоняется вперед, преодолевая и без того незначительное расстояние между ними, и ни с того ни с сего целует.

Геральт позволяет этому случиться лишь потому, что удивлен. Он ведь только что размышлял, какому божеству успел насолить — иначе и не объяснить, почему единственным небезразличным к нему человеком стал треклятый бард. А миг спустя гриф лютни впивается ему в ключицу, и Лютик обхватывает его лицо ладонями и жарко целует.

Геральт отмечает, что Лютик удивительно приятно пахнет. Хоть он и припотел после присутствия на охоте на василиска и беготни по улицам, пахнет всё равно… приятно. По-летнему приятно.

Геральт отшатывается и смеряет Лютика мрачным взглядом.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Целую тебя. Это когда люди касаются друг друга губами… — Лютик придвигается ближе, будто бы намереваясь показать на практике. Геральт насильно затыкает ту крошечную часть сознания, которая возражает — так всегда случается, когда долго ни с кем не целуешься, — и… отталкивает Лютика. Сильнее нужного. В итоге Геральт вынужден схватить барда за грудки, чтобы тот не свалился на пол, и аккуратно удерживать на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Лютик дуется. Геральту не нужна ещё одна причина смотреть на его губы.

— А разве не к этому всё шло?

— Мы _спорили_ , — возражает Геральт. Он — почти столетий старик, у которого к тому же небольшое внутреннее кровотечение, а Лютик — всего-навсего необыкновенно раздражающий юнец, которому лишь двадцать лет.

— Да, именно с этого и начинается большинство моих романтических и сексуальных встреч, — шутливо соглашается Лютик, а затем, по обыкновению, верно расценив выражение лица Геральта, добавляет: — Ну ты же не станешь говорить, что я слишком юн для поцелуев…

— Слишком юн для поцелуев с ведьмаками, — перебивает Геральт и не привирает.

Он знает, что Лютик давно лишился девственности. Нынешняя ситуация — лишь очередное доказательство обратного. Чего стоят только пугающе глубокие познания Лютика в анатомии и привычка делиться ими в песнях. Но настоящая причина в другом: Геральт видел Лютика с другими людьми и знает, что, несмотря на всю кажущуюся глубину, его чувства быстротечны. Он слишком ветреный. Ветреный и нелепый. Даже поддайся Геральт соблазну, Лютик скоро пойдет искать утехи на стороне.

А Геральт не хочет, чтобы тот куда-то уходил. По большей части, как он упрямо убеждает себя, потому что Лютик едва ли выживет без его помощи. И потому что ему самому ни к чему страдать от мук совести.

Лютик, как и стоило ожидать, невозмутимо ведет плечами.

— Я питаю тягу к недостижимому.

— Я заметил, — мрачно соглашается Геральт и, когда внизу снова раздаются голоса, невольно оттягивает Лютика от края. Они снова оказываются близко-близко, даром что не целуются. Но, к счастью, Лютик улавливает намек и больше не пытается испытывать удачу.

— Ты всегда так странно реагируешь на поцелуи? — едва слышно спрашивает он.

— В этом нет ничего странного, — парирует Геральт и угрюмо добавляет: — Нет. Отстань.

— Знаешь что? — Лютик улыбается. Он вообще дарит улыбки направо и налево.

Геральт вздыхает.

— Мы с тобою — лучшие друзья, ведьмак, — шепчет Лютик.

— Кончай болтать, бард, — отвечает Геральт. И, строго говоря, Лютик не ослушивается, потому как, вместо того чтобы болтать, тихо напевает, подтрунивая:

— Мы с тобою — лу-учшие друзья…

Геральт сталкивает его на пол.

— Дьявол… Ох, — бросает Лютик, а затем, явно поднявшись на ноги, произносит: — Вечер добрый, милсдари. Выглядите вы… недружелюбно. Геральт?..

Геральт снова вздыхает, на этот раз обреченно, проверяет перебинтованный бок и спрыгивает вниз, спеша на помощь своему барду.

***

Геральт убеждается: Плотва — идеальная собеседница. Её участие в разговоре сводится к укоризненным взглядам и редкому фырканью, когда хозяин слишком затягивает с кормежкой. Даже Лютику, с которым ведьмак общается достаточно тесно, чтобы называть спутником, всё равно до неё далеко. Впрочем, все другие жители Континента не сравнятся даже с ним.

Лютик…

Начнем с того, что Лютик необычайно сильно его раздражает. Он спорит, упрекает и поддразнивает Геральта настолько часто, что тому начинает казаться, будто его не боятся. Ещё одна диковинка… Что уж там, невообразимая странность… В общем, что ещё в диковинку: Лютик, как бы странно это ни звучало, рад его обществу. Геральт подозревает, что и сам бард ещё не привык с ним путешествовать.

Приятно… Глупо, конечно, со стороны Лютика увязываться за ведьмаком, ловить на себе неодобрительные взгляды и выслушивать саркастичные замечания, а со стороны Геральта — позволять подобное поведение, но приятно.

Лютик неизменно возвращается. Они прощаются спустя неделю, месяц или пару контрактов, которые могли бы удостоиться песен, и каждый раз Геральт ожидает, что это навсегда. Он убеждает себя, что рад избавиться от человека, решившего жить в его тени. И каждый раз, спустя неделю, месяц или пару контрактов, которые могли бы удостоиться песен, Лютик снова появляется, будто бы они и не расставались.

Иногда, проезжая через крупные города, Лютик забирает письма от родителей. Вне зависимости от обстоятельств он пробегается глазами по листам бумаги и спустя две минуты без малейших сожалений бросает их в ближайший костер.

— Ничего нового, — говорит Лютик, отмахиваясь, когда Геральт интересуется содержанием письма. Пергамент с хрустом сворачивается в трубочку. — Возвращайся, женись, подари нам наследника. Перестань наконец спать с мужчинами, не позорь семью. Мои дражайшие родители никогда не блистали богатым воображением.

Геральт ничего не отвечает, лишь хмыкает, и Лютик угукает в ответ, будто бы понимая всё без слов.

— Надеюсь, ведьмакам нет дела до подобных тривиальностей?

— Никакого, — соглашается Геральт. Даже при всем желании он не смог бы подарить кому-то наследника и жениться. Никто в здравом уме не взял бы в мужья ведьмака. Тут и думать нечего.

— Вы ведь берете новых учеников? — резко спрашивает Лютик, тыкая истлевшие остатки письма, лежащие среди угольков.

Геральт деликатно умалчивает, что Лютик не протянет и пяти минут ведьмачьих тренировок. Лишь сидит, смотрит на догорающую бумагу и слушает всю ночь чужой храп с другой кровати, а наутро отправляется вместе с бардом на новый контракт.

Лютик не склонен слушаться родителей, как и в начале их с ведьмаком знакомства. Он по-прежнему меняет любовниц как перчатки, хоть теперь, с какой стороны ни глянь, достаточно зрел для женитьбы. И достаточно привлекателен, чего уж кривить душой. У Лютика и так нет отбоя от желающих. Детская пухлость ушла, черты лица стали выразительнее; несведущие обманываются его добродушным взглядом и слишком поздно понимают, как он надоедлив. Лютика любят и душой, и телом. Странно лишь то, как искренне он любит в ответ — только от этого легче не становится. Когда уходит Геральт, уходит и Лютик — вот и весь сказ. Очередная любовная интрижка. Ни свадьбы, ни помолвки и ни малейшего намека на обещание вернуться.

В следующий раз, когда всплывает тема женитьбы, они сидят в лесу у костра на севере Редании. Геральт счищает кишки тролля с меча, а Лютик, судя по звукам, пытается написать более торжественную вариацию «Ведьмаку заплатите».

— _Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой, шикарным приемом_ … Нет, не годится. _Сегодня на приеме… местном празднике…_ Всё не то…

Геральт проводит тряпицей по лезвию и, даже не поднимая взгляда, бросает:

— Думал, хуже уже не станет.

— К твоему сведению, «Ведьмаку заплатите» — бодрящая и вдохновляющая песня, — возражает Лютик и продолжает возиться с колком на грифе лютни. Отчаявшись, он откладывает инструмент в сторону и притягивает колени к груди, приготовившись вновь докучать Геральту. Его попытки стали почти столь же искусными, как и певческое мастерство. — Знаешь, тебе не помешает немного честолюбия, — говорит он. Геральт не ожидал подобного поворота разговора. — Если, конечно, ты не скрываешь от меня каких-то тонкостей ведьмачьей биологии. Но, думается мне, мы уже насмотрелись друг на друга без одежды…

— И что мне от него? — спрашивает Геральт — отчасти, чтобы отвлечься. Потому что себе дороже позволять Лютику рассуждать о наготе и, хоть Геральт в этом и не признается, ему нравится вступать в споры с ним. Иногда он высказывает противоположную точку зрения, лишь бы насладиться недоумением на лице барда.

— То же, что и всем другим, — воодушевленно произносит Лютик. Даже повзрослев, он не избавился от привычки изо всех сил отстаивать свои идеалы. А может, ему просто нравится выводить Геральта из себя. — Не будь у меня цели стать величайшим бардом на всем Континенте, тебя бы до сих пор гоняли взашей из каждой деревни.

Геральт наклоняет меч и осматривает лезвие, поблескивающее в сполохах огня.

— Я жил так сотню лет и не жаловался.

— Хочешь сказать, тебе не хватает честолюбия, чтобы это изменить? — подначивает Лютик. — Нет желания, чтобы о тебе вспоминали не только как о Мяснике или как там?..

Геральт даже не кривится от старого прозвища. Место не то, да и не тот человек кличет его Мясником.

— Люди одержимы мыслью о наследии, — медленно начинает Геральт. — Будь то песни, истории, брак или дети — ты гонишься за ними и умираешь ради них. И всё ради того, чтобы твой след бесследно исчез через столетие, а не десяток лет. — Он одним отточенным движением убирает меч в ножны. — Не стоит оно того.

Лютик сидит, свернувшись калачиком, будто кот, и положив подбородок на колено.

— И прожитая жизнь тоже того не стоит?

— Тебя забудут либо сейчас, либо потом, — резко отвечает Геральт. — Какая разница?

Лютик задумчиво вздыхает, едва сдерживая смешок.

— Значит, «песни, истории, брак»? — переспрашивает он, переводя взгляд на Геральта. — Думаешь, брак сравним с историями и песнями? Это всего лишь попытка оставить свой след?

Геральт, не отводя взгляда, всматривается в отблески искр, которые пляшут в голубых глазах.

— Ты не согласен?

— Никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, — честно отвечает Лютик. — Больше похоже на сделку.

— Пожалуй, да. — Геральт наклоняет голову, соглашаясь.

Разговор завершается на удивительно мирной ноте, и на несколько минут повисает приятная тишина. Веточка трещит в костре, и раздутые угольки отбрасывают тени на лицо Лютика.

— Мне нравится, когда ты философствуешь, — говорит он и наклоняется вперед, поддевая ногтем крошечный уголек, выпавший из костра. — Примеряешь на себя образ мудреца.

Геральт закатывает глаза.

— Ничего подобного.

— Весь мир — это сцена, Геральт, — глубокомысленно произносит Лютик. У него всегда в запасе бессчётное количество афоризмов, поэтических отрывков и вырванных из контекста фраз, которые принадлежали почившим ещё до его рождения людям.

Геральт бросает полный тоски взгляд на Плотву, будто бы спрашивая: «Вот представляешь?» Кобыла совершенно равнодушно смотрит в ответ.

— Не начинай, — говорит ей Геральт и, когда поворачивается, краем глаза ловит улыбку Лютика — скорее искреннюю, нежели дразнящую. Улыбку, которую тот дарит украдкой.

Это одна из немногих тем, где обычно они сходятся во мнениях. Что, пожалуй, лишь доказывает, почему у них немного друзей — или же, в случае Геральта, нет совсем. Большинство самых счастливых воспоминаний Геральта связаны с моментами, когда они с Лютиком потешались над нелепой людской одержимостью браком.

— Станете свидетелями на нашей свадьбе? — спрашивает молодая женщина, мужа которой Геральт спас от жагницы, живущей под причалом. Оказался в нужное время и в нужном месте. А перед этим не дал Лютику оказаться за бортом после ночи с первым помощником капитана.

— Миледи, я _спою_ на вашей свадьбе за полцены, — говорит бард, изображая щедрость. Геральт прикусывает язык — без денег Лютика, всей суммы или хотя бы половины, вероятность поужинать значительно снижается.

В свое время Геральт повидал немало свадеб. Невообразимо много свадеб, на которые не пошел бы, будь у него выбор. Людям нравятся нарочито пышные церемонии, и сегодняшняя — не исключение. Селяне блюдут традиции не менее рьяно, чем знатные особы, славящиеся расточительностью.

Геральт и Лютик стоят на самых задах, но всё равно возвышаются над толпой и видят, как жених и невеста переплетают руки друг друга изящно вышитой лентой и дают древние клятвы. Их голоса сливаются воедино и едва не тонут, подхваченные порывом летнего ветерка.

— Не уходи туда, куда мне путь закрыт, а коль уйдешь — возьми с собой. — Узелок. — Ведь куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду. — Очередная петля вокруг пальцев. Геральт гадает, смогла бы ли такая лента хоть сколь-нибудь улучшить вид его огрубевших, покрытых шрамами рук. — Отныне и до самой смерти.¹

Лютик, стоящий впереди, вздыхает. Геральт ожидает, что от скуки, но, когда переводит взгляд на барда, понимает: от умиления.

— Разве не мило? Какие же бедолаги, — бормочет Лютик. Геральт напоминает себе, что, несмотря на распутный образ жизни, бард — тот ещё романтик. Непутевый, зачастую богохульный и по своей натуре ветреный, но всё же романтик.

— Неужто пересмотрел свои взгляды на женитьбу после одной свадьбы? — спрашивает Геральт, понижая голос. Он хочет поддразнить Лютика, но тот и бровью не ведет.

— Поверь мне: мои взгляды остались неизменны. Они любят друг друга, невзирая на… — Он показывает в сторону новобрачных, которые чтут очередную нудную традицию. Их руки по-прежнему переплетены. — …медленно затягивающиеся тиски условностей и обесценивания чувств. Только и всего.

Геральт фыркает, ловит на себе несколько неодобрительных взглядов от родственников жениха и думает, что теперь ему конец. Но уже вечером они с Лютиком лежат спиной к спине, теснясь на одной кровати, потому что других комнат не осталось.

— Как же глупо, — сонно произносит Лютик, нарушая повисшую тишину. Геральт не сразу понимает, что фраза относится к их последнему разговору. Разговору, которому, быть может, уже много лет. — Так поступают все нормальные люди. Но порой за глупостями кроется желание сделать приятно. Понимаешь?

Лютик говорит «нормальные люди», словно особенно выделяет их двоих. Звучит на удивление по-товарищески. Лютик перетягивает на себя одеяло, совершенно не думая о Геральте, но тот и не возражает. Нелепая дорогая одежда барда плохо держит тепло, но броская расцветка и неприлично распахнутое горло неизменно помогают отыскать его в любой толпе.

Глупо, но приятно.

Геральт хмыкает, прекрасно всё понимая.

***

После полного ужаса, в который вылилась помолвка Паветты, Геральт наконец сбегает из Цинтры. Он едет без остановки, пока Плотва не начинает тяжело дышать, а затем, держа кобылу под уздцы, добирается до ближайшей таверны, покупает мешок овса и усаживается за стойку. Он не собирается уходить, покуда не забудет всю злополучную неделю.

Осушив три кружки, Геральт без особого удивления отмечает, что рядом усаживается Лютик. Иного и ждать не стоило. В последний раз Геральт видел барда рука под руку с явно замужней графиней, но, судя по всему, они уже расстались.

— Вконец ей надоел? — спрашивает Геральт, сделав хороший глоток.

— В нашу первую ночь она была готова уйти от мужа и трех наложниц. — Лютик вздыхает, будто бы положения более удручающего и не придумаешь. — А потом, кажется, я начал ей надоедать.

Геральт жестом просит трактирщика принести ещё две кружки, но Лютик всё равно протягивает руку и допивает чужой напиток. Ведьмак даже не пытается его одернуть.

Может, не зря говорят, что вместе страдать легче, чем в одиночестве. Как бы то ни было, Геральт чувствует себя куда менее жалко в обществе Лютика, чем если бы топил печали сам по себе. Они уже видели друг друга в худшие моменты жизни, выслушивали проклятия селян, вооруженных вилами, и сражались с кровожадными монстрами. Чем не товарищи?

— Знаешь, в чем моя проблема? — спрашивает Лютик спустя то ли час, то ли два, а может, и все три. Выпив почти столько же, сколько и Геральт, он как-то умудряется почти не запинаться.

— А она лишь одна? — переспрашивает Геральт. Если подтрунивания над Лютиком — единственное оставшееся утешение, то грех не воспользоваться такой возможностью.

Лютик пропускает его слова мимо ушей и развивает свою мысль:

— Моя проблема в том, что я слишком люблю людей. Слишком. И каждый раз я заставляю себя прощать их рьяную одержимость всеми этими… _условностями_. Будто бы из-за нежелания скучно жить в захолустном особняке и пожертвовать самым дорогим, чтобы навсегда поселиться в одном месте, _я_ становлюсь негодяем.

— Но ты ведь негодяй, — как прописную истину сообщает Геральт. Разве нет? Красавец-ловелас, который влюбляет в себя других и бросает их.

— Отвянь, — ворчит Лютик, осуждающе тыча пальцем и слабо цепляясь за рубашку Геральта. — Ты такой же, как и я.

Геральт окидывает его скептическим взглядом — под угрозой он даже мог бы признать, что они друзья. Но вот что похожи — ни за что. Их объединяет лишь то, что они — полные противоположности.

— Ох. Даже не смей… — Лютик уклончиво показывает на лицо Геральта. — Один из нас — неудачливый отец принцессы, Ребенка-Неожиданности, и это _точно_ не я.

— Заткнись, — огрызается Геральт, а затем, пропустив через себя сказанное, раздраженно бросает: — _Зараза_.

Он запрокидывает кружку, снова погружаясь в глубокое и беспросветное уныние, невзирая на компанию. В тот вечер он выступал в качестве сопровождающего. Лютик пообещал ему «жратву, баб и вино», а вместо этого Геральт подписал себе смертный приговор, потребовав Право Неожиданности. Королева Калантэ посмотрела на него так, будто желала насадить на пику. А через девять месяцев родился треклятый _ребенок_ — будто насмешка над тем, что ведьмакам не позволено.

Зараза.

В некоторые вечера, хорошенько напившись, Геральт находит в себе нечто отдаленно напоминающее чувство юмора. Но уж точно не сегодня. Он ощущает лишь неприкаянность и хмурится больше обычного. Лишь чуть позднее решительно одергивает себя.

— Хорош, — запоздало говорит Геральт — уже давно только один из них хлещет алкоголь. — Раздобудь нам комнату.

Лютик, который после выпивки становится лишь ещё разговорчивее и не чурается громких заявлений в стихотворной форме, остается сидеть на месте. Он поворачивается лицом к Геральту и с совершенно серьезным выражением лица протягивает руку.

— Дай мне клятву.

— Ещё чего, — отзывается Геральта.

— Ты и я, Геральт, — не унимается Лютик, — слишком умны, чтобы угодить в столь чудовищную ловушку: то есть жениться, остепениться и, Мелитэле помилуй, завести детей.

Он опускает ладонь на колено Геральта и не убирает оттуда — явно для лучшей опоры. Он не отводит взгляда голубых, будто васильки, глаз от ведьмака. Симпатичные, к слову, цветы. Геральт определенно слишком пьян, чтобы давать клятвы.

— Мы — лучшие друзья, — куда решительнее продолжает Лютик, театрально жестикулируя, — и наш священный долг — ценить, нет, даже не так… _отстаивать_ святость любви как таковой, любви свободной и светлой. Любви, где нет места… скуке. И постичь благородное искусство холостяцкой жизни.

— Вот что, по-твоему, скука? — спрашивает Геральт, так и не приняв протянутую руку. Впрочем, какая разница. Лютик сам убирает свою ладонь с колена и берет его за руку. Хватает за предплечье и прокашливается. Получается по-дурацки мужицкое рукопожатие.

— С этого дня, и пусть все катятся к дьяволу, есть лишь ты да я, — заявляет Лютик. — Мы дадим клятву — только мы вдвоем.

Геральт теребит ниточку, торчащую из манжеты барда.

— Ты ведешь себя странно.

— Пожалуй. Но я ведь прав? — Лютик тянет Геральта на себя, будто бы и правда надеясь сдвинуть его с места. Но Геральт не сопротивляется и снова тонет в глазах совершенно захмелевшего барда. — Мы с тобой названные братья, Геральт. _Мы вдвоем_.

Геральт невольно — возможно, из-за дюжины опустошенных кружек, стоящих на столе, — испытывает резкий прилив нежности. Ничто в этом мире не дарило ему настолько живой иллюзии постоянства, достойной клятвы. Лютик, если судить по хвосту из воздыхательниц, — уж точно не исключение. И всё же… Лютик почти что стал вехой, по которой Геральт меряет свою жизнь. Бард неизменно возвращается, даже в ущерб себе. Правда, Геральт и сам далеко не блестящий образчик преданности.

Он думает, что если взаимное непостоянство — лучшее проявление постоянства для них обоих, то всё могло сложиться намного хуже.

Геральт разок сжимает ладонь Лютика, а затем, учтиво отстранившись, приносит их кружки. Они чокаются. Пустяк пустяком, как и все клятвы. Но Геральт радуется, насколько счастливым выглядит пьяный Лютик. Куда более счастливым, чем на трезвую голову.

— Кажется, ты что-то говорил о комнате? — невинно спрашивает Лютик, то ли случайно, то ли специально избегая неуместного приступа нежности Геральта.

— Засранец, — говорит ведьмак и закатывает глаза. Поднимает Лютика за загривок и, подталкивая в спину, отправляется на поиски места для ночлега.

***

А вот одной осенью в Оксенфурте…

— Здесь невыносимо, — вместо приветствия говорит Геральт, пересекая преподавательскую столовую и усаживаясь напротив Лютика, невзирая на пытливые взгляды и удивленные шепотки. Он подозревает, что в Оксенфуртском университете не привыкли видеть ведьмаков вместе с приглашенными лекторами.

— Угадай-ка, Геральт, сколько раз меня спросили, собираюсь ли я остепениться, — говорит Лютик, забрасывая фаршированный гриб в рот.

— А ты собираешься?

— Сейчас я слишком занят работой, — отвечает Лютик с набитым ртом, самодовольно похлопывая Геральта по голове, и продолжает ужинать, не обращая внимания ни на шлепок по руке, ни на любопытные взгляды. — К чему все эти волнения? Или, может, ведьмаку тут слишком скучно? А то мы, люди, думаем мозгами, а не размахиваем мечами.

— Слишком много бардов, — нагло врет Геральт, ворча. Он привык к пристальным взглядам. Чуть меньше привык к бессоннице с того самого банкета с Цинтре. Каждый раз, когда эта тема всплывает в разговоре с Лютиком или во время внутреннего монолога, единственный ответ — это попытаться избежать мистического Предназначения, в которое Геральт отказывается верить. Иными словами, бессонница быстро становится его вечной спутницей.

— Думаю, я значительно поменял твое отношение к бардам, — настолько простодушно говорит Лютик, что любой, кто не знаком с Геральтом, ошибочно посчитал бы его не таким уж и плохим человеком. — Возможно, ты даже восхищаешься нашим, то есть моим, умением открыто обсуждать любую тему.

Геральт не удостаивает Лютика ответом, берет его тарелку и угощается. Он и так слишком открыт с бардом. А чего ему не хочется — так это открываться, блистать красноречием и… да без разницы. Одного лучшего друга, если этот друг Лютик, — более чем достаточно.

***

А вот в один дождливый летний день, в шумной таверне близ портового квартала Новиграда…

С момента их знакомства Геральт сотню раз видел, как Лютик флиртует, и решает, что именно поэтому так раздражен. Они, вообще-то, собирались напиться.

Лютик, положив скрещённые ноги на стол, словно юный горделивый бог, рассказывает шутки двум мимо проходящим девицам, которые решили развесить уши.

— Дамы, вот вам мой совет: вы можете выбрать любого из нас двоих. Правда, смею предостеречь: лишь один без напоминания регулярно моется с мылом, так что…

Геральт закатывает глаза, и рыжеволосая девица, что повыше, набирается смелости спросить:

— Ты правда ведьмак?

Геральт утвердительно хмыкает.

— Ты всегда позволяешь своему барду флиртовать за тебя? — Девица разражается хихиканьем, и её подруга утягивает её за руку, уводя куда подальше. Геральт мрачнеет.

— Погодите-ка. Вы не думали, что, быть может, он — мой ведьмак? — негодующе бросает Лютик вслед уходящим девицам. Геральт дергает барда за загривок, не давая подняться и продолжить защищать их честь или что там ещё.

Лютик вздыхает, падает рядом и даже не отодвигается, когда Геральт вяло пытается его оттолкнуть.

— Думается мне, дружище, нас только что знатно унизили.

— Разве что тебя, — поправляет его Геральт и никак не отзывается на «дружище», потому что они не ведут себя так. — Я понравился рыжеволосой.

— Да-да, конечно. Она чуть не разомлела. Именно поэтому удрала отсюда, будто бы увидела двухголовую келпи.

— У келпи одна голова, — сообщает Геральт и сухо добавляет, пародируя: — _«Может, он — мой ведьмак?»_

— Ой, да ну тебя, — говорит Лютик, натянуто улыбаясь. Он опирается о Геральта, усаживаясь поудобнее, и бормочет нечто в духе «только мы вдвоем». И хотя неподалеку расположен сносный бордель, Геральт никуда не уходит. Сегодня никому из них не перепадает, что нисколько не портит их вечер.

***

А вот в один летний день, в кристально-прозрачном пруду невесть где…

Геральт привык находиться рядом с Лютиком без одежды — дело-то житейское, грех не помыться, когда выпадает такая возможность. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Они раздеваются, купаются и снова одеваются. Геральт подозревает, что у них схожие взгляды, ровно до того дня, пока, обернувшись, не видит, как Лютик всматривается в водную гладь, будто зеркало, касается своего лица и хмурится.

— Я выгляжу старше? — спрашивает он, так и сяк крутя головой.

— Ты выглядишь точно так же, как и раньше, — честно, без лишних размышлений, отвечает Геральт. Куда честнее и бездумнее, чем стоило бы — Лютик окидывает его протяжным, оценивающим взглядом. От Геральта не ускользает, куда бард стреляет глазами — чуть ниже взмокшего торса, находящегося под водой.

Геральт уже видел этот взгляд — под самой крышей кладовой и ещё пару раз за прошедшие годы. Долю секунды он гадает, поцелует ли его Лютик снова, и хочет хорошенько ударить себя за одну только мысль.

— Но ты всё равно слишком юн для женитьбы, — запоздало добавляет Геральт, и Лютик смеется, чуть напряженно, но искренне, и плещет водой. Всё волшебство этого мгновения бесследно рассеивается.

В их наготе нет ничего примечательного. Но сегодня, когда Лютик продолжает купаться, Геральт…

…смотрит.

Геральт не собирался врать о возрасте. По крайней мере нарочно. И только сейчас, позволив себе наконец смотреть, открыто разглядывать, понимает, насколько сильно изменился Лютик. Ведь обычно его тело скрыто под нелепыми вещами. От юношеской нескладной фигуры не осталось и следа; у него крепкие руки, широкие плечи и на удивление густая поросль на груди, которая… Геральт резко ударяет по воде, не ожидая от себя подобной реакции. Лютик выглядит как зрелый мужчина и без зазрения совести касается его, как любой мужчина другого мужчину — крепко похлопывает по плечу и полюбовно толкает локтем.

Поцелуй под самой крышей, ещё несколько лет назад, — неуместный всплеск адреналина, который вылился на первого, кто оказался поблизости. Просто поцелуй и ничего более. Правда — и вместе с тем откровеннейшая ложь.

И всё же, даже когда они обсыхают на солнце и натягивают на себя одежду, Геральт не может заглушить внутренний голос, который упрямо спрашивает: будь он человеком, всё сложилось бы иначе? Будь они с Лютиком друзьями, которые долгие годы живут и едва не погибают вместе, говорят обо всем… Друзьями, которые время от времени бросают друг на друга протяжные взгляды во время купания…

Сначала Геральт ловит себя на мысли, что у некоторых пар нет и этого, а затем затыкает себя: «Даже не смей об этом думать, проклятый дурень».

Он — не человек, и его не должны волновать людские дела.

Они успешно справляются с контрактом. Когда настает пора расставаться, Лютик идет своей дорогой — покорять сердце какой-то графини своей новой балладой. Едва их пути расходятся, Геральт начинает страдать от бессонницы. Он упорно убеждает себя, что эти две вещи никак между собой не связаны, и отказывается верить в обратное.

***

После встречи с Йеннифэр из Венгерберга они молча, не сговариваясь, вместе покидают Ринду и бок о бок выдвигаются в путь. Геральт идет первым на тот случай, если придется ловить споткнувшегося Лютика.

Он хочет списать всё на изнеможение — Лютик едва не погиб, — но ещё ни разу дорога не была столь молчаливой. Тем не менее он подозревает, что не в силах трезво мыслить — по крайней мере целиком и полностью. Он не в силах трезво мыслить с того самого момента, как натянул штаны, закончив с Йеннифэр. А может, с того самого момента, как впервые увидел её. Его разум помутнен желаниями, чародейками, томлением, похотью и чем-то неописуемым. Чувством, отчасти похожим на то, что довелось испытать на банкете в Цинтре. Такое возникает, когда бежишь от неизбежного.

Насколько знает Геральт, Лютик не спал с чародейками. Однако, покинув поместье Йеннифэр, бард не играет привычных дорожных песен и замедляет шаг раньше обычного. Геральт тут же сворачивает с дороги и снимает на свои деньги комнату в первой подвернувшейся таверне.

Он не торопится покидать Плотву, которую ставит на постой в небольшой тесной конюшне. Он расчёсывает ей гриву, прижимается лбом к морде — кобыла не возражает, потому что всегда понимает, когда её хозяину нужно успокоиться, — и притворяется, что не прячется.

Но Геральт не настолько отчаялся, чтобы торчать всю ночь на улице. Уж точно не в том случае, когда даже не знает, отчего тревожится. Когда Геральт возвращается в комнату, Лютик сидит на тканом ковре в одной из рубашек ведьмака — его собственная вся заляпана кровью. То ли из-за более узких плеч, то ли из-за любви к одежде меньшего размера («Демонстрация фигуры, Геральт, — древнейший прием из книг») он выглядит ещё хрупче обычного. А может, всё из-за того, что с момента прибытия он произнес от силы пару-тройку слов. Объяснимо, но от хлёсткого, как плеть, чувства вины всё равно никуда не деться. Лютик явно не ожидал, что окажется на волоске от смерти из-за джинна, напавшего по воле того, кого считал другом.

По прибытии хозяин таверны передает им очередное письмо — для Юлиана, а не Лютика. Геральт наблюдает из-за закрытой двери снятой комнаты, как Лютик медленно и методично рвет пергамент на половинки и четвертинки, а затем бросает мелкие, размером с ноготок, клочки бумаги один за другим в огонь.

Геральт усаживается рядом. Лютик даже не поднимает взгляда. Ведьмачья рубашка свободно сидит на его фигуре, так и норовя соскользнуть с плеча.

— Всё не так плохо, — произносит Геральт. Эти четыре слова описывают их многолетнюю дружбу с Лютиком точнее других. — Никто не возьмет тебя в мужья в таком виде.

Лютик обреченно посмеивается и хрипло говорит:

— Я слишком уродлив для женитьбы. Горло разорвано, под глазами — темные круги, и, не обижайся, черный цвет мне совсем не к лицу…

— Не к лицу, — сухо соглашается Геральт.

Его сердце пропускает удар — Лютик резко бросает в него клочок письма. Тот, не долетев, приземляется на пол и застревает в щели. Лютик даже не отшучивается. Уж лучше бы отшутился. Сделал бы хоть что-нибудь, завязал бы какой-нибудь нелепый спор, лишь бы избавиться от удушающей, столь ощутимой неловкости, повисшей с самой Ринды. Геральт хочет, чтобы всё оставалось как прежде, и в глубине души понимает: как прежде уже не будет никогда.

— Я видел, как ты набросился на ту жуткую чародейку, — говорит Лютик, и Геральт резко поворачивается к нему. — Справедливости ради, весьма решительно. Вид, конечно, ещё тот: возбуждающий и немного пугающий, — совершенно невозмутимо произносит он, упрямо уставившись в огонь и отводя взгляд.

— Лютик, — невпопад говорит Геральт. Он не знает, что испытывает от мысли, что за ним наблюдали.

Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, восседающая сверху, среди обломков дома, прижатые запястья и безумная, обжигающая смесь возбуждения и адреналина после чудесного спасения. Смесь, которую вобрала в себя чародейка. Не то чтобы Лютик и раньше не видел, как Геральт ходил в бордели. Не то чтобы сам Геральт за пятнадцать лет ни разу не слышал, как Лютик предавался плотским утехам за тонкими стенами многочисленных таверн. Но увидеть _своими_ глазами…

Сознание подкидывает непрошеные образы: закушенные от удовольствия губы, растрепанные волосы, темные засосы на шее. Образы, которые он не вправе представлять. Образы, которые Лютик уже видел и которые теперь навсегда останутся в его памяти.

Взаимная неловкость между друзьями, между мужчинами — то, к чему нужно относиться с улыбкой. Только вот Геральт, как ни удивительно, хочет начать извиняться.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — говорит Лютик, опережая его, и закусывает губу, когда наконец поднимает взгляд. В его голосе так и звучат горькие нотки. Геральт совсем не к месту вспоминает Йеннифэр, которая дополнила его фразу, когда он запнулся на определении для Лютика. «Твой друг?» — уклончиво спросила она, будто бы зная то, что неведомо ему самому.

— Она ведь тебе нравится, — говорит Лютик. Скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает.

Теперь уже Геральт отводит взгляд. Сам того не желая, хмурится. Хмурится, хоть и сидит, отвернувшись от Лютика. Скрытый в тенях, что отбрасывают дрожащие сполохи огня.

Они не обсуждают такие вещи. Они говорят о делах, когда делят деньги, заработанные охотой или воспеванием этой охоты — обычно сцепляются меж собой и лишь изредка с кем-то ещё. Только хихикающие ученицы обсуждают, кто кому _нравится_. Само слово отдает искренностью и намекает на слабину. Явно не их случай.

— Женишься? — спрашивает Лютик, но в его голосе куда больше нарочитой беспечности, чем обычно. — Нарушишь нашу священную клятву?

— Я слишком уродлив для женитьбы, — отвечает Геральт, тоже пытаясь вложить в голос как можно больше беспечности.

Лютик улыбается самыми уголками губ и будто бы невольно начинает, тут же замолкая:

— Не…

— Что «не»? — переспрашивает Геральт, ожидая продолжения.

Лютик пожимает плечами. Тоже нарочито.

— Я не знаю, — говорит он и так морщится, словно хочет рассмеяться над собой. — Собирался сказать: «Не спи с ней больше». Как какой-то ханжа. Спи с кем хочешь, только не умирай. Так, на будущее. Хорошо, Геральт?

— Ты тоже, — запоздало отзывается Геральт, придя в себя. Его разум затуманен.

Улыбка Лютика становится шире, а в глазах загораются золотые искорки, которые разжигают нечто полузабытое в груди Геральта.

— Если тебе почудилось, будто бы я сплю с кем-то против своего желания…

— Не умирай, — уточняет Геральт и видит сиюминутное удивление на лице Лютика, которое тут же улетучивается. Даже не улетучивается, а… осознанно превращается в ироничную усмешку.

— Полегче. Не то ещё решу, что ты правда обо мне беспокоишься.

И на этом замолкает. «Хватит с тебя откровений, Геральт». Он не знает, что именно подразумевает Лютик, но всё равно признателен.

Он беззлобно толкает Лютика локтем, потому что правда беспокоится о нем, а тот толкает его в ответ. Геральт думает — надеется, — что бард его прекрасно понимает.

Мир и привычное положение дел благополучно восстановлены. Они сидят бок о бок, отогреваясь у огня. Геральт наклоняется вперед, оперевшись ладонью о пол, и лишь слегка касается спины Лютика. Почти что объятие — не то покровительственное, не то властное, будь Геральт тем, кто позволяет себе подобные эмоции. Только вот нет. Поэтому никакое это не объятие.

«Твой друг», — сказала Йеннифэр из Венгерберга и оказалась права. Ну разумеется. Геральт не понимает, почему и этого слова мало для описания. Лютик — его друг, лучший друг. Хотя, пожалуй, «единственный» и «лучший» — взаимоисключающие определения, когда речь идет о дружбе. Тем не менее Лютик — его лучший единственный друг, и Геральта всё устраивает. Лютик прощает его за загаданное желание и споры и остается рядом — целый и невредимый, в рубашке, которая через пару дней пропитается его запахом. Что тоже совершенно устраивает Геральта.

***

Геральт почти что не удивлен, когда всё повторяется.

До чего же неправильное слово. И до чего…

…закономерный исход. Неизбежный результат почти двадцатилетней дружбы. И кто бы мог подумать, что всё начнется с обсуждения звезд…

— …а вон те похожи на клюв лебедушки. Видишь, там самый кончик? — Лютик комментирует всё, что видит на ночном небосводе, с того самого момента, как они разбили лагерь и улеглись на землю. В воздухе стоит прохлада, осень начинает вступать в свои права, но сегодня на небе ни облачка и можно спокойно обойтись без одеяла. Они кладут спальники рядом — настолько близко, что Геральт мог бы дотянуться до лица Лютика. Настолько близко, что мог бы заснуть под биение чужого сердца. Будто бы так было — и будет — всегда.

— …и её превратили в лебедя. Она пала жертвой то ли ревнивой ведьмы, то ли древнего проклятия — никак не могу вспомнить, — продолжает Лютик, будто бы пересказывая какой-то полузабытый университетский курс астрономии. Правда, большая часть того, что он помнит, звучит как суеверная чепуха без какого-либо обоснования, что не слишком удивляет.

— Так всё и кончилось, — не унимается Лютик и проводит рукой по воздуху, словно очерчивая контур расправленного крыла или, может, рисуя картинку из головы. — Дева вознеслась на небеса, обреченная никогда не воссоединиться с возлюбленным и провести вечность в теле лебедушки.

Геральт косится на мнимого лебедя, чувствуя легкий приступ какой-то эмоции — сочувствия? — и отвечает в своем духе:

— Не слышал ничего глупее.

Лютик театрально морщится и нарочито тяжело вздыхает.

— Геральт, я и не сомневался, что ты так скажешь. Ведь ты, верно, смотришь на звезды, лишь чтобы не сбиться с пути.

— Верно, — сухо и будто непонимающе соглашается Геральт. Лютик закатывает глаза и тщетно прячет улыбку — так же, как и всякий раз, когда ведьмак ведет себя столь… по-ведьмачьи. Раньше Геральт так не поступал. Он настолько хорошо знает Лютика, что понимает, как его рассмешить, и может даже заранее предугадать реакцию на слова.

Лютик, который явно ловит себя на той же мысли или же приходит к схожему умозаключению, переворачивается на бок и смотрит на Геральта, раскинувшегося на спальнике.

— Мне приятна твоя компания, — чуть ли не игриво признается он. По обыкновению, подначивает, чтобы посмотреть, как много ему позволят.

— Да ты садист, — отвечает Геральт, и Лютик выглядит настолько лучезарно, что мог бы затмить свет звезд. И ведьмак радуется тому, что Лютик счастлив и причина тому — он сам.

Геральт не сразу осознает, как пристально смотрит — Лютик тихо посмеивается, закусывая губы.

— Я что, испачкался?

— Тебе нужно побриться, — бездумно бросает Геральт. Инстинктивно пытается избежать… понять бы ещё, чего именно.

— Неужели? — Лютик приподнимает бровь.

Геральт хмыкает в знак согласия, а затем, снова инстинктивно, позволяет себе нечто куда более рискованное — касается тыльной стороной ладони скулы Лютика, поросшей двухдневной щетиной. Да и можно ли назвать столь небрежный, почти беспристрастный жест прикосновением? Геральт чувствует исходящее тепло и тихий, едва уловимый пульс.

Он неосознанно сгибает пальцы — как и всегда, когда касается чьей-то кожи. Но сейчас речь идет о Лютике. Обычно Геральт позволяет себе лишь сугубо дежурные прикосновения — либо лапает бордельных девиц, либо наносит удары врагам. Он почти никого не касается удовольствия ради и подозревает, что большинство людей не позволит ему подобных вольностей.

На скуле Лютика выступают желваки. Геральт проводит ногтем большого пальца по коже, очерчивая челюсть. Должно быть, щекотно — Лютик морщит нос и корчит забавную рожу, которую сложно не назвать очаровательной. Как и самого Лютика. Геральт со всей ответственностью готов об этом заявить. Он знает барда как никого другого — вдоль и поперек, со всех сторон. Для Геральта охотиться на монстров и общаться с ним — всё равно что дышать.

Они лежат у огня, устроившись на боку, и смотрят друг на друга. Лютик слегка поворачивает голову и льнет к ладони Геральта. Кажется, будто бы он размышляет, прокручивает в голове какую-то мысль, а затем, потому что не привык долго раздумывать, решительно смотрит ведьмаку в глаза.

— Если я снова поцелую тебя, ты меня ударишь? — совершенно непринужденно спрашивает он.

— Возможно, — отвечает Геральт, сам не понимая, насколько жаждет этого поцелуя. Лютик приподнимается на одной руке, подается вперед, сокращая и без того малое расстояние между спальниками, и, наклонив голову, прижимается губами к губам ведьмака. Только и всего.

Геральт ловит себя на мысли, что, даже будучи человеком, не перестал бы подмечать каждую мельчайшую деталь этого поцелуя — целомудренного и неторопливого, но лишенного робости. Будто бы Лютик и правда всерьез ожидает удара. Он прижимается губами, мягкими, теплыми и влажными, к его губам, но не смеет углубить поцелуй. Геральт слышит едва уловимое дыхание и ровное биение сердца, ощущает касания кончика носа к коже и чувствует запах леса и нотку возбуждения. Целоваться с Лютиком приятно.

Так же приятно, как с женщинами. В сущности, никакой ощутимой разницы. Как бы то ни было, до неузнаваемости похоже. Геральт не ожидал подобной нежности.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Лютик крайне нехотя отстраняется. Геральт сжимает ладонь в кулак и легонько касается предплечья барда — не ударяет. Лютик негромко посмеивается, пытаясь перевести дух, и щекочет волосами лицо Геральта.

— И не думай, что последние восемнадцать лет я только и мечтал об этом поцелуе, — заявляет он, да только не слишком убедительно. — Ничего подобного. Я для такого слишком прагматичен.

— Я и не сомневаюсь, — откровенно говорит Геральт. Ведь этот циничный романтик и романтический циник настолько глуп, что последовал за ним ради песен, денег и приключений, и настолько умен, что протянул так долго. При желании Лютик мог бы поцеловать кого угодно. Геральт задается вопросом, сбежит ли бард от него после этого. Задается вопросом, испытывают ли другие люди столь глубокие чувства к своим друзьям.

— А если честно? — как можно равнодушнее старается спросить Геральт. Лютик высовывает язык и проводит им по губами.

— Если честно… — начинает он. — Всё ещё слишком юн.

— Для женитьбы? — уточняет Геральт.

— Для поцелуев с ведьмаками, — отвечает Лютик, наклоняясь вперед. Его глаза полуприкрыты, а зрачки — расширены. — Пожалуй, не помешает немного… практики.

Лютик переносит вес на грудь Геральта, зарывается пальцами в его волосы и снова целует. На этот раз — решительно. Геральт не возражает и даже ловит себя на том, что начинает отвечать. Кладет ладони на спину Лютика и приоткрывает губы, позволяя углубить поцелуй, и дело в том, что…

Геральт так же прагматичен, как и Лютик. А может, даже и больше. Он утягивает Лютика на свой спальник, крепко прижимая и укладывая себе на грудь. Они стукаются коленями. Геральт чувствует, как ему в бедро утыкается возбужденный член, и окончательно теряет дар речи. Он делает то же, что и всегда — полагается на действия, а не слова. В голове пролетает глупая, пошлая мысль: вот, видимо, каково это — быть человеком. Геральт настолько поглощен происходящим, что, появись из чащи леса дракон, то не заметил бы этого.

Они грубо, по-животному, толкаются навстречу друг другу, чтобы утолить голод. Как два девственника. Правда, Лютик сохраняет остатки разума и скользит рукой по груди Геральта, вслепую развязывая рубашку. Ведьмак срывает с себя одежду и проделывает то же самое с Лютиком — пусть и в более буквальном смысле. Не рассчитав силы, разрывает ткань пополам, и даже не знает, стоит ли стыдиться своего пыла.

Геральт извиняется, но Лютик качает головой и лишь говорит:

— Тише, тише. Ш-ш…

Геральт даже не успевает осознать всей ироничности ситуации — Лютик, болтун, каких поискать, просит его быть тише, — потому что чувствует, как ловкие умелые пальцы умудряются расправиться со шнуровкой на штанах. Потираясь друг о друга, они едва не скатываются на траву и лежат на виду у каждого, кто вздумает пройти мимо.

У них было целых двадцать лет, чтобы избавиться от взаимного стеснения. И всё же на долю мгновения Геральт испытывает дискомфорт от своей уязвимости, когда Лютик обхватывает пальцами его гордо стоящий член.

— Давай я, — говорит Геральт и, наспех стянув чужие штаны, сплевывает на ладонь.

— До чего отвратительно, — на выдохе произносит Лютик, но в его голосе больше нежности, нежели отвращения, а затем восклицает: «Да ты огромен» — и, как ни странно, от этого предыдущая фраза кажется не столь колкой.

Геральт обхватывает оба члена своей ладонью — и хорошо, что никто из них не пытается впечатлить друг друга. Потому что не проходит и двадцати секунд, как Лютик срывает голос и, скользя зубами по языку ведьмака, изливается ему в кулак. Геральт размазывает по всей длине теплое семя и сам немногим позже кончает Лютику на обнаженный живот. По-собственнически, совершенно спонтанно, но всё его естество при этом трепещет. И неважно, что Лютик скатывается с него и они лежат на голой земле между спальников, пытаясь отдышаться.

Геральт вытирает ладонь о траву и чувствует, как ночной воздух холодит кожу. Из ближайшего куста раздаются трели сверчков. Звезды, в том числе мнимая лебедушка, тускло мерцают в темноте. Геральт гадает, был ли у Лютика секс в лесу, и едва сдерживает смешок от подобной мысли. Как ни странно, он снова чувствует себя на удивление уязвимым, потому что не соотносит смех с сексом. Да и вообще ни с чем, кроме, пожалуй, Лютика. Всё хорошее обычно связано с ним.

Разморенный Лютик проводит пальцем по испачканному животу, а затем подносит его к губам и задумчиво облизывает.

— И _я_ , значит, отвратителен? — с легким негодованием спрашивает Геральт. Лютик растягивает губы в улыбке, и, кажется, всё стремительно возвращается на круги своя.

— По-моему, это почти идеальное решение для нашей проблемы, — говорит он, не уточняя, какой именно. У Геральта складывается впечатление, что бард скоро о ней расскажет. — Мы ничего не ожидаем друг от друга. Никто не заставит меня жениться на тебе, чтобы сохранить честь. Да и тебя не должна волновать моя честь. И как приятный бонус: никаких лишних трат в борделях, то есть можно чаще напиваться.

Геральт выдерживает паузу и спрашивает:

— Кто сказал, что я захочу повторить?

И Лютик без раздумий отвечает:

— По крайней мере один раз. Чтобы я продемонстрировал тебе всю ловкость рук. Ты, ей-богу, как какой-то подросток.

— Столетний подросток, — ласково поправляет Геральт, а затем морщится, будто бы на него снизошла какая-то мысль.

— Ты чего?

Геральт забрасывает руки за голову.

— Ты спишь со всеми названными братьями-холостяками?

— Да ну тебя, — почти что раздраженно произносит Лютик и стукает Геральта. Картину портит лишь широченная улыбка. Они так и лежат, переплетя ноги. — Богиня, какой же засранец. Как у тебя получается порочить секс своим характером? Неужели для тебя нет ничего святого?

— Ты сам нарек меня названным братом.

— Я был вусмерть пьян, противный педант.

Геральт укоризненно моргает, явно потешаясь.

— Разве так разговаривают с братьями, Лютик?

— Я презираю тебя, — говорит тот, качая головой и глядя на звезды. — Геральт из Ривии, твое общество невыносимо для меня. Ты — _безбожник_ , и я презираю тебя всем своим существом…

Не презирает — и никогда не презирал. Уж Геральт знает.

Приятно знать. Пожалуй, глупо, но приятно.

***

Вот что случается на следующий год после произошедшего — приблизительно в таком порядке.

Они посещают очередной свадебный банкет, который, к счастью, проходит без требования Права Неожиданности. Геральт смотрит на двух мелких аристократов, чье расположение Лютик пытается снискать. Их руки переплетены золотистой лентой, и они клянутся никогда не оставлять друг друга. Скучные речи не стихают и спустя несколько часов.

— Проклятье, — ворчит Геральт, потому что на дух не переносит официальные банкеты — из-за воспоминаний о Цинтре и возложенной им на себя ответственности. Будто было мало того, что здешний эль на вкус как моча.

Геральт уже слишком стар, чтобы произносить речи, выпивать с Лютиком каждый раз, когда звучит слово «союз», и толкаться локтями под столом. Но он _определенно_ не слишком стар, чтобы красться в укромную кладовку, заставленную полками, закрывать за собой дверь, опускаться на колени и заглатывать член Лютика до самого основания, пока тот не закусывает ладонь, заглушая стоны во избежание скандала. Когда надо, у них отлично получается понимать друг друга с полуслова.

С Лютиком большинство вещей становятся терпимыми — в том числе банкеты. Правда, Геральту куда больше нравится дорожная жизнь — подальше от цивилизации, дворцовых формальностей и пытливых вопросов от незнакомцев. Когда они вдвоем и не обременены ничем, кроме выживания.

Геральт привык терпеть свое существование. Другое дело — наслаждаться жизнью. Всю весну они слоняются по Континенту. То Лютик зарабатывает им на ужин пением, когда с контрактами худо, то Геральт, когда дела обстоят наоборот. Учитывая обстоятельства, несколько недель проходят спокойно — они выслеживают существо, описанное местными земледельцами как «огромный барсук», и большую часть времени спорят, есть ли слово «каюк» и можно ли с ним рифмовать…

— Что это вообще?

— Геральт, если у тебя словарный запас как у булыжника, это ещё не значит, что…

Когда дорога выравнивается, они перебрасывают друг другу лоскутный кожаный мяч, который, Геральт почти уверен, Лютик стащил у группы детей из последней деревушки. А когда небо темнеет, разбивают лагерь у входа в небольшую пещеру и делят остатки пайка, сидя у огня.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что твоя жизнь станет такой? — задумчиво спрашивает Лютик, после того как они несколько раз доводят друг друга до оргазма и шатаются без дела, разморенные то ли от секса, то ли от спора об огромных барсуках, которых почти наверняка не существует.

Геральт пинает туда-сюда кожаный мяч.

— Что я буду жить с болтливым бардом, который ест за двоих?

— …который станет тебе верным другом и посвятит множество песен, неблагодарное ты создание. — Лютик безучастно хватает мяч. Он всегда называет их отношения «дружбой». Хотел бы Геральт знать, видел ли Лютик всех своих друзей столь часто обнаженными.

— А ты? — спрашивает он.

— Думал ли, что моя жизнь станет такой? — уточняет Лютик и, когда ведьмак кивает, продолжает: — Знаешь, я стараюсь по возможности об этом не размышлять. Как правило.

Лютик отшучивается. Для того, кто беспрестанно поет о любви, он часто теряется, когда разговор заходит о нем самом. О них с Геральтом. И его сердце тоже начинает колотиться сильнее.

Видимо, чувствуя, что Геральт недоволен ответом, Лютик небрежно добавляет:

— Пожалуй, я считал, что буду жить с тобой. По большей части.

Геральт окидывает барда недоверчивым взглядом.

— Без шуток, — настаивает тот. — Правда. Мое сорокалетие уже не за горами, и я знаком с тобой чуть ли не полжизни.

— Потратил юность зря, — подмечает Геральт, даже не пытаясь осмыслить правду, столь решительно обличенную в слова. Уже полжизни.

— Ну, меня могли убить много лет назад, — криво усмехаясь, говорит Лютик.

А ведь правда.

— Из-за языка без костей?

— Из-за жгучей зависти к моему огромному чле… Ладно, шучу-шучу!.. — Лютик осекается, раздражаясь смехом, когда Геральт бросает мяч прямо ему в лицо.

Регулярный секс идеально вписывается в их повседневную рутину. Впрочем, «регулярный» — ещё мягко сказано. Геральт давно знал о ненасытности Лютика, но не мог и помыслить о глубине своего влечения. По людским меркам — не говоря уж о ведьмачьих, — это лишь глупое потворство желаниям. Геральт десятилетиями хотел Лютика и наконец может заниматься с ним сексом столько, сколько заблагорассудится. К такому недолго и привыкнуть.

Геральт никогда не спал с теми, к кому неравнодушен, кроме, пожалуй, того единственного раза с Йеннифэр, и это…

…приятно. _Приятно_ , как бы глупо и возвышенно ни звучало. Лютик по-прежнему доводит Геральта до белого каления и остается единственным человеком, кому это позволено. Геральт же узнает его тело столь же хорошо, как и характер.

Спустя месяцы Геральт медленно начинает верить, что всё это взаправду.

Они едут в объезд Цинтры, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от города. Ничего нового: с каждым днем армия Нильфгаарда всё больше смелеет, и Геральт видит тени грядущей войны в каждом попутном селении. Богачи готовятся наживаться, бедняки — выживать, а маги — телепортироваться и вести себя ещё скрытнее обычного.

Должно быть, именно поэтому охваченные паникой люди так торопятся обручиться. Геральт подозревает, что, скорее всего, из-за возможности скорой кончины. Он смотрит на Лютика, когда в их таверне проводят не одно, а два тайных бракосочетания, и ожидает услышать привычную язвительную тираду о бессмысленности брака.

— Нас это не касается, — лишь говорит Лютик.

— Свадьбы или война? — спрашивает Геральт.

— И то, и другое, — отвечает Лютик, облокачиваясь о стену и глядя на приближающегося ведьмака. — Либо что-то одно. Ты ведь помнишь: мы дали клятву? — с привычной обыденностью и долей драматизма напоминает он и внимательно наблюдает за Геральтом, но не так, будто бы ожидает смертельного удара.

— Помню, — лишь отвечает Геральт, и выражение лица Лютика становится ещё более задумчивым.

— И многим ты давал клятвы?

Геральт подходит ближе и опирается ладонями о стену по обе стороны от Лютика.

— Не особо.

Лютик утыкается лицом в его шею.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе столь дорог труд барда, воспевающего твои похождения, — приглушенно острит он.

— Затем я тебя и держу, — говорит Геральт и чувствует, как Лютик посмеивается, щекоча дыханием его шею.

— Так ты меня держишь?

И снова эти недомолвки, которые то и дело появляются в их разговорах. Которые появлялись ещё до того, как они успели стать друг другу теми, кем… стали сейчас.

— А ты против? — бормочет Геральт.

Улыбка Лютика гаснет на глазах и в мгновение ока становится печальной. Просто печальной.

— Не особо.

Геральт гадает, как бы поступил Лютик, признайся он ему в любви.

Дело в том, что он не _знает_. Никогда раньше он не задумывался о любви всерьез, даже в отношении себя. Другое дело — сейчас. Слово «любовь», подобно барабану, стучит в висках, и, возможно, именно поэтому сегодня ночью он испытывает всеобъемлющее, почти безудержное отчаяние, когда вбивается в Лютика — будто бежит от неизбежного. По комнате разносятся бесстыдные ритмичные шлепки кожи о кожу, которые всё равно не заглушают разговоры о войне, звучащие всё громче и громче.

Геральт ни разу не влюблялся. Он не знает, способен ли на любовь физически, и, строго говоря, не уверен, как распознать её. Особенно теперь, когда подозревает, что влюблен. То, что он испытывает, не похоже на чувство из любовных баллад и их отношения с Йеннифэр — отношения непередаваемой глубины и предельно ясные. Геральт не понимает, в чем дело: в том, что Лютик — человек, или в том, что Лютик… просто Лютик. Общество барда не напрягает, и уж лучше быть с ним, чем совсем одному.

Пожалуй, его неромантичное определение любви сводится к тому, что Геральт наслаждается препирательствами с Лютиком, не отрывается от изгибов его тела во время ходьбы и убьет любое живое существо, бросившее на него хоть один косой взгляд.

Так и происходит, когда их загоняет к обрыву полстаи утопцев. Часом позднее, грязные, вспотевшие, но целые и невредимые — Лютик умудряется огреть несколько тварей лютней по голове, — они отмываются в ближайшем ручье и даже стирают одежду, а затем растягиваются в одном исподнем и ждут, когда вещи высохнут на солнце.

Лютик забирается на Геральта, опираясь на колени, и задумчиво проводит большим пальцем по брови против роста волос. Не больно, несмотря на резкость движения.

Геральт не возражает и наблюдает за Лютиком, который пытливо смотрит на него и легонько касается пальцем уголка глаза.

— У тебя здесь морщинки.

— Так устроена кожа, Лютик, — как последний засранец напоминает ему Геральт.

— Я к тому, что ты стареешь.

— Так устроено время, Лютик, — повторяет Геральт, и на этот раз Лютик хорошенько щелкает его по щеке и снова ласково разглаживает пальцем едва заметные складки. Будто бы Геральт из тех, кто привык к подобной ласке.

— Я _знаю_ , дурень, просто… кажется, будто ты и не стареешь, потому что стареешь медленнее. Только сейчас я вижу в уголках твоих глаз морщинки, которых раньше не было. Так что… — Лютик строит нелепую гримасу. — Прими мои поздравления: время не пощадит тебя так же, как и нас, и ты перестанешь быть симпатичным. И как же ты собираешься жениться?

— Ты считаешь меня симпатичным? — сухо переспрашивает Геральт, приподнимая бровь, а вместе с ней и палец Лютика.

Тот с предельной серьезностью кивает, хоть и пытается бесстыдно спрятать улыбку.

— Ужасающе симпатичным, — наконец небрежно отвечает он. — Правда, может, дело в том, что ты мне нравишься. Я привык считать, что ты выглядишь как древний жуткий старик.

Геральт фыркает, подавляя удивленный смешок.

— Не обижайся, — говорит Лютик, будто бы хоть один из них принимал подобные выпады близко к сердцу. — Ты целое десятилетие даже не смотрел на меня.

— Тогда ты был почти что ребенком, Лютик, — произносит Геральт. Он, несомненно, придурок и почти наверняка чудовище, но по крайней мере не спит с подростками, хотя это едва ли можно назвать чем-то действительно достойным.

— А теперь я — твой названный брат, который прекрасно знает, насколько непристойно выглядит твое лицо во время секса, потому что «так _намного_ лучше», — говорит Лютик. С большей частью Геральт посмел бы не согласиться: они оба ненавидят поднимать тему названных братьев — и всё равно при первой удобной возможности поднимают её.

— До чего отвратительно, — бросает Геральт.

— Дружище, даже для самой непритязательной публики ты куда отвратней. — Лютик рассеянно, не отдавая себя отчета, заправляет выбившуюся прядь за ухо ведьмака. — Но, поскольку я сплю с тобой, полагаю, мораль истории в том, что…

— …мы оба непритязательны? — перебивает Геральт. Лютик кивает и охотно соглашается:

— И не говори. Вот так бард и его ведьмак смирились с неизбежной действительностью, наконец обрели совершенно отвратное чувство юмора, подобного которому нет ни у кого на Континенте, и оказались обречены на холостяцкую жизнь до конца своих дней. Да будет так. Конец истории. — Он игриво похлопывает ведьмака по щеке.

Геральт вцепляется пальцами в нижнюю рубашку Лютика, притягивает ближе и без лишних слов целует.

Эта мысль — стареть, пусть и не столь заметно, — нравится ему куда больше, чем могла бы, останься у него хоть капля здравого смысла по вопросам, которые касаются Лютика. Он так долго бороздил Континент, видел так много рождений, смертей и бессмысленных жизней, что кажется, будто уже существует вне времени. Стоит на месте и смотрит, как сезоны сменяют друг друга. То, что Геральт был изгоем со странностями большую часть своей жизни, тоже не сыграло на руку. И вот он обзавелся первыми морщинками, а Лютик лениво целует его, нисколько не стесняясь лежать в одном исподнем. И теперь, впервые на своей памяти, Геральт чувствует опустошенность настолько остро, что сам не может поверить. Он позволяет себе, пусть только и сегодня, как следует запомнить это ощущение и насладиться мгновением.

Геральт гадает, через сколько лет состарится куда заметнее. Гадает — надеется, представляет, — захочет ли Лютик остаться с ним и увидеть всё своими глазами.

Эта мысль в равной степени волнует и успокаивает. И, разумеется… Разумеется, Геральт любит Лютика. Всегда любил.

До чего же очевидное и как никогда логичное осознание. Ну разумеется — они должны быть вдвоем. Разумеется.

***

Год — это ничтожно мало. Просто ещё один год к более чем двум десятилетиям, что Геральт знаком с Лютиком, и к более чем столетию, что живет на Континенте. Но всему рано или поздно приходит конец.

Когда Геральт, не раздеваясь, ныряет, вода обдает холодом кожу. Он покрыт застарелой засохшей кровью с ног до головы, что всяко лучше кишок кикиморы. Весьма обнадёживающая, пусть и единственная, мысль. Должно быть, дело в надвигающейся старости — если, конечно, Геральту суждено состариться, — и вечер как раз под стать. Жаркое полуденное солнце, обрамленное зеленеющими шапками деревьев, светит над головой и лишь слегка подогревает студеную воду, пока Геральт отмывается.

— Черная кровь, — говорит Лютик, расслабленно растянувшись на траве на берегу и явно наблюдая за купающимся Геральтом. — Пожалуй, в этом что-то есть. Не находишь? — Он на пробу напевает: — _«Кровь ведьмака темна, как небо спозаранку, и молча он воззрился на останки…»_ А дальше я уж что-нибудь допишу. Думаю, ты уловил настроение — смесь мистики и помпезности. Пожалуй, не помешает добавить какую-нибудь метафору с «бурей», и выйдет совсем замечательно, да?

Геральт смахивает с лица мокрые волосы и выплевывает изо рта воду, которая едва ли отдает кровью кикиморы. Значит, почти отмылся. Он еще разок небрежно ныряет, вытирает краем рубашки последние пятна застывшей крови с живота и поворачивается к Лютику для оценки.

— Лучше последуй моему совету и прикупи парочку ароматных масел, — говорит тот, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Представляешь, они не только для тех моментов, когда я растираю твой зад.

Геральт морщится, больше из чувства гордости, и не может избавиться от смутного ощущения: заподозри его братья-ведьмаки в том, что он позволяет себе подобные бессмысленные фривольности, а именно массаж душистыми маслами со стороны привлекательного и несдержанного барда, то умерли бы от смеха и навсегда распрощались бы с ним.

— Тебя ведь не заботит мой запах, — говорит Геральт и, решив, что отмылся и достаточно долго пробыл в воде, выбирается на берег.

— Думаю, в свое время я вдоволь нанюхался всякого, — говорит Лютик, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на приближающегося Геральта. — Боги, а может, я провел с тобой столько времени, что и сам пропах.

Лютик шутит и мелет языком без разбору, как и всякий раз, когда расслаблен, но Геральт всё равно приподнимает бровь.

— Всё-таки пропах? — спрашивает Лютик, удивленно распахнув рот. — Неужели ты погубил меня своим ведьмачьим флёром?

Пожалуй, так и есть. Пожалуй, сам Лютик не стал бы возражать. Знал бы он, какое всепоглощающее желание испытывает Геральт каждый раз, когда ловит хоть нотку своего запаха на его вещах. Такое происходит лишь при крайне долгом и близком знакомстве. Помимо желания, он испытывает что-то ещё — нечто намного лучше. Ведь верно и обратное: Геральт чувствует запах Лютика на своих вещах и коже, а тот клеймит его, сам того не зная.

— Ты пахнешь так, словно часто со мной, — грубо бросает Геральт. — Мне нравится.

Он опускается на колени, оказываясь на одном уровне с Лютиком, и, как собака, трясет мокрой головой. И искренне наслаждается, когда бард от возмущения осекается и толкает его, не в силах сдвинуть и на миллиметр.

— Геральт из Ривии, дьявол тебя побери. Тебя просто _нельзя_ пускать в приличное общество.

— Хорошо, что здесь только ты, — парирует Геральт.

— Ну, только мы с тобой, — говорит Лютик, заваливаясь на спину, и в его голосе снова звучат игривые, многообещающие нотки. Каштановые волосы рассыпаются по траве, а солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь листву, усеивают его лицо подобно веснушкам.

«Красивый» — самое подходящее для Лютика определение, будь Геральт из тех, кто разбрасывается подобными словами.

Смена настроения происходит почти неуловимо: насмешки уступают место томному жару. Лютик игриво, демонстрируя свое искусство соблазнения, хлопает ресницами.

— Наверное, вокруг ни души на мили вокруг. Чем не оправдание для непристойного поведения? Пожалуй, тянет на философскую дилемму: если бард трахает ведьмака в лесу, где ни единой души, то это тянет на скандал или…

Геральт набрасывается на Лютика, прижимая к земле своим телом. В настоящей драке у него было бы преимущество, но, когда бард подается вперед и жадно целует его, Геральт признает поражение и смиренно ждет того, что непременно произойдет в этот день. В следующее мгновение. И не только.

С него по-прежнему стекает речная вода — не то чтобы Лютик боится промокнуть. Геральт углубляет поцелуй, устраиваясь сверху, и переплетает их пальцы, прижимая запястья к влажной траве. И, пожалуй, вид касающихся пальцев пробуждает в нем давно забытые воспоминания об опутанных лентами руках и клятве «не уходить туда, куда путь закрыт». Он надеется, что понимает желание прожить с одним человеком всю свою жизнь, оставив прошлое позади.

— Всё ещё слишком юн для женитьбы? — в порыве спрашивает он. Шутит или по крайней мере пытается пошутить.

— А к чему ты спрашиваешь, ведьмак? — дразня, уточняет Лютик и очаровательно морщится от смеха.

— Действительно, к чему же? — парирует Геральт, сам не сдерживая смеха, и смотрит на Лютика, который вот-вот собирается сострить. Да только на долю секунды задумывается и видит, что не один он. Ведь дело в том, что спустя двадцать один год знакомства понимаешь, как расценивать повисшее молчание, равно как и любое неуловимое выражение лица.

Ещё секунду-другую они смотрят друг на друга и размышляют, и Геральт с неожиданной ясностью осознает: они не столько шутили, сколько говорили всерьез.

Лютик мрачнеет и, запрокинув голову, легонько стукается ей о траву. Он выглядит ошарашенным. Даже _напуганным_. То ли своими словами, то ли словами Геральта, то ли и тем, и другим.

С тяжелым сердцем Геральт, будто ошпарившись, отшатывается от Лютика.

— Я не…

— Конечно, — восклицает Лютик, широко распахнув глаза. — Конечно, я знаю, что ты… Что ты не…

— Я и не захотел бы… — резко перебивает Геральт и сам осекается.

— Да я уже понял, — отвечает Лютик. — Тоже больно надо.

Больно надо.

— Да мы даже не…

— И без тебя знаю, — рявкает Геральт и не узнает собственного голоса.

— Хорошо, — огрызается Лютик в ответ. — Просто замечательно.

Геральт вскакивает на ноги, заходит в воду и, даже не оборачиваясь, ныряет с головой.

Не самое благородное отступление. Скорее, безрассудный, панический побег. Окружающий шум притупляется, всё глохнет, когда вода смыкается над головой. Геральт крепко зажмуривается, чувствует, как рыбка ударяет хвостом по лодыжке, и думает: «Зараза».

 _Вот же зараза_.

Геральт сам не понимает, чем думал. Он знает Лютика и, хуже того, знает _себя_. Знает, что единственное, в чем они были готовы поклясться, — это никогда и никому не давать клятв. «Никому, кроме друг друга», — предательски напоминает внутренний голос. И Геральт потребовал бы от него заткнуться, не хоти так сильно закричать.

Он выставил себя дураком. Он не лучше любого другого дурака, который слишком сильно привязался и начал тешить себя несбыточными мечтами. И с какой, главное, стати. Лютик ясно дал понять, как относится к браку. Как бы то ни было, Геральт — ведьмак, чудовище и не человек. Безумец, если не помешанный. Как ему только в голову пришло заикнуться о женитьбе, даже в шутку…

Зараза. Он чуть было не предложил руку и сердце — и получил от ворот поворот. Ведь он видел выражение лица Лютика и ощутил такой упрёк, будто бы получил пощечину. Уж лучше бы получил.

Кто бы мог подумать, что нежданно-негаданно нагрянет любовь.

Когда в лёгких кончается кислород, Геральт выныривает. Лютик отходит от берега и, повернувшись к нему спиной, застегивает дублет. Стыд проникает в душу Геральта и разливается по венам подобно яду. Он — ведьмак, который забылся настолько, что стал жаждать недостижимого. Того, к чему не имеет никакого отношения.

Геральт не допустит одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

***

— А давай завтра уедем? — тихо спрашивает Лютик, когда полпути к горе в компании чародейки, нескольких групп наемников и, пожалуй, дракона уже позади. — Подадимся к морю. Подальше ото всех.

Геральт сомневается, что ему мерещится жалость в голосе Лютика. Хрупкая надежда. Словно бард надеется, что если пойдет на уступки в виде отдыха на побережье, то всё вернется на круги своя.

Геральту не нужна его жалость. Ещё чего. Он изо всех сдерживается, чтобы не столкнуть Лютика с обрыва, и упрямо молчит, хоть с непривычки уже и позабыл, каково это. А вечером отправляется в палатку Йеннифэр. Геральт нисколько ей не нужен, но чародейка хотя бы не притворяется, что любит его. А что до самого Геральта… Йеннифэр привлекательна, а иллюзия взаимности лишь ещё больше одурманивает. Она — не человек и не притворщица.

Геральт знает, что Лютик видел, как он направлялся в палатку, и даже не пытался этого скрыть — скорее, наоборот. Потому что дерзко полагает, что имеет на то полное право. Геральт не давал никому обещаний — обещаний воздержания уж точно. Не то чтобы Лютику вообще нужны его обещания.

Разумеется, всё — отношения с Йеннифэр, охота и иже с ними — идет под откос, как только чародейка узнает о желании, загаданном джинну. Она уходит прочь, Лютик, как и всегда, болтает без разбору, а Геральт наконец срывается.

Он верит тому, что говорит — что лучше бы никогда не встречал Лютика. Никогда не вынашивал глупые мечты, никогда не привыкал выражать свои мысли столь полно и открыто, никогда не притворялся быть тем, кем стать не суждено.

Ничто не мешает им в очередной раз расстаться, когда Геральт заканчивает свою тираду. Больше ничего не связывает их, если не считать многолетнего обмена остротами и ласковыми прикосновениями, десятилетия, когда клятва трещала по швам, и двадцатидвухлетней дружбы, о которых Геральт даже не просил.

Лютик уходит. Геральт даже не смотрит ему вслед.

***

Томление по кому-то, как и любовь, Геральту в диковинку. Томление в подлинном смысле этого слова — не как эмоция, а как состояние. Когда явственно ощущаешь отсутствие кого-то в своей жизни. Того, к чему успел привыкнуть. Большую часть своей жизни Геральт путешествовал с Лютиком. Теперь всё в прошлом.

Разбитое сердце — тоже новое ощущение. Только вот у Геральта нет времени на ненужную жалость к себе.

Он занимается привычными вещами: убивает монстров, кромсая их на куски, и зарабатывает на пропитание, едва сводя концы с концами. Он ходит, куда пожелает и когда пожелает, и несколько раз испытывает нечто смутно напоминающее горечь. «То-то же — никогда не хотел засиживаться на одном месте».

Лютик согласился бы с ним — он ясно дал понять, как относится к этому вопросу. Геральт довольствуется воображаемыми спорами. Он лежит на спальнике, слушает, как Плотва шуршит в траве, и хочет, чтобы Лютик оказался рядом. Трещал о важности любви, светлой и величественной, как единорог или нечто такое же надуманное, звучащее нелепо лишь в мыслях самого Геральта.

Предназначение, явно считая, что он недостаточно пережил за последнее время, снова решает вмешаться в его судьбу.

В кои-то веки, по крайней мере сейчас, Геральт остается один — без единственного друга, на которого можно положиться. Что тоже в диковинку. Он осознает, что добровольно готов посвятить остаток своей жизни ребенку, от которого старался держаться подальше целое десятилетие.

— Ты молчалив, — подмечает Цири в один из первых совместных вечеров. Она пристально глядит своими большими, как блюдца, глазами, устроившись на безопасном расстоянии по другую сторону от костра. Она по-прежнему то ластится, то осторожничает. Подсознательное доверие, сведенное на нет приобретенной осмотрительностью, за что Геральт в глубине души, как последний трус, признателен. Потому что не уверен, как поступил бы, ожидай от него худенькая девочка заботу и ласку вместо немногословной охраны.

— Молчалив, — лишь говорит он.

Геральт невольно представляет неверящий смешок Лютика в ответ на эту фразу. «Он, да ещё молчалив? — поддразнил бы бард. — Ты, стало быть, не слышала, как он разговаривает со своей лошадью. Геральт из Ривии молчалив. Ещё чего». И Геральт закатил бы глаза, но не стал бы исправлять, потому что и правда в свое время говорил куда больше в компании Лютика.

Он размышляет, что раньше не испытывал чувства одиночества, а если и испытывал, то какое-то притупленное.

— Я тоже была многословнее, — мудро изрекает Цири. Так зачастую бывает с детьми, которым пришлось незаслуженно страдать. Геральт смотрит себе под ноги, Плотва устало фыркает, и больше никто не произносит и слова.

***

Их преследователи пересекают городскую площадь — отдаленные шаги становятся всё быстрее и быстрее.

…пока не превращаются в бег.

— Геральт, — говорит Цири. Она ни жива ни мертва, хоть и держится молодцом.

— Знаю, — говорит Геральт, тянется к мечам и едва сдерживает ругательство. Видимо, без драки тут не обойтись, что само по себе ещё ничего — он сражался и с большим числом врагов за раз, — но последнее, что им нужно, — это привлекать внимание. Не пройдет и часа, как у них на хвосте повиснет пол-Нильфгаарда. Если они повернут обратно, чтобы отбиться от погони, последние шесть с лишним месяцев в бегах перерастут в целый год.

Именно тогда Геральт слышит музыку.

На долю секунды из-за открывшейся двери доносится звук, но большего и не надо. Геральт неосознанно утягивает Цири за собой в таверну — ноги сами несут его вперед, — потому что знает, кого сейчас увидит. Может, он и не смыслит в музыке, но узнает _эту_ музыку даже сквозь рев бури. Музыку Лютика.

 _«Лютик»_ , — отбивает сердце Геральта. Время замедляет свой ход, превращаясь в череду вырванных мгновений. Лютик выступает так же, как и большинстве встреченных по пути таверн. Он игриво опирается на стол, за которым собрались зрелые раскрасневшиеся барышни. Скорее всего, из-за удивительно хорошо сидящего на нем дублета — элегантного, цвета морской волны. Он всегда знал, как подчеркнуть свои достоинства.

Геральт видит, как Лютик замечает его и удивленно распахивает глаза, и время снова идет своим чередом. От осознания происходящего он опускается с небес на землю.

Только Геральт замечает, насколько резко завершается песня, да и то лишь потому, что слушал её целиком десятилетиями. Лютик пробирается через столы, как и много лет назад, ещё в Посаде, и в глубине души Геральт ожидает услышать шутку о хлебе в штанах, а не свое собственное имя. У него было необычайно много времени, чтобы научиться самообладанию.

Лютик точь-в-точь такой же, как помнит Геральт. Разве что немного загорел.

Но выглядит донельзя хорошо.

— Мне нужно спрятать её, — говорит Геральт, переходя сразу к сути. Лютик бросает взгляд сначала на Цири, затем на ведьмака и наконец кивает. Ныряет в карман и достает оттуда ключ.

— Третья дверь слева.

Геральт, не теряя и минуты, толкает Цири вперед, в сторону деревянной лестницы, прямиком в комнату. Едва поднявшись наверх и оказавшись в узком коридоре, Геральт слышит, как дверь таверны открывается, а Лютик возобновляет свою игру на лютне.

— А теперь — вставайте с мест, — громогласно и жизнерадостно объявляет он, будто бы и не прерывал представление. — Под следующую песню обычно танцуют. А вы, пугающие ребята в темных плащах, не робейте. Уверен, в Нильфгаарде тоже учат танцевать…

Геральт прокручивает ключ в замке, загоняет Цири внутрь и быстро захлопывает за собой дверь. Комната пахнет Лютиком. Везде разбросаны его вещи, будто бы он уже успел пробыть здесь несколько дней, на столике лежит стопка исписанных бумаг. Присутствие Лютика ощущается настолько сильно, что кружится голова, но Геральт прогоняет наваждение. Его главная забота сейчас — те, кто топчется внизу и хочет убить Цири. Поэтому Геральт устраивается возле двери и ждет, держа руку на стальном мече.

— Откуда ты его знаешь? — доносится из глубины комнаты. Цири тоже стоит, сжав ладони в кулаки — будто бы приготовившись к драке. — Барда.

Геральт опускает взгляд и прислушивается к происходящему внизу.

— Он…

— …твой друг? — предполагает Цири, не дождавшись от Геральта внятного ответа. В конце концов тот уклончиво хмыкает.

Геральт не встает, когда слышит, как недовольные преследователи уходят по ложному следу, и как привычные разговоры пересиливают разнузданную игру на лютне, и как спустя некоторое время музыка замолкает. Лишь уловив тихий стук в дверь, Геральт делает шаг назад и, как ребенок, отчаянно пытается понять, куда деть руки. Лютик проскальзывает в комнату, повесив лютню через плечо и держа в руках тарелку, полную хлеба, сыра и мяса.

На короткое мгновение Лютик и Геральт стоят грудь к груди в дверном проеме. Такая близость наводит на определенные мысли, которые включают в себя куда меньше одежды, и привлекает лишнее внимание. Геральт беспомощно замирает и чувствует, как сбивается дыхание Лютика.

Тот настолько близко, что мог бы коснуться его губ, но вместо этого лишь смотрит через плечо.

— Должно быть, ты… — начинает Лютик, но так и не заканчивает фразу. Они оба были на свадебном банкете. Он видел Паветту и знает, что её дочь — вылитая копия матери.

Геральт кивает и, когда Лютик обходит его и продвигается вглубь комнаты, закрывает дверь на замок. Он слышит, как ускоряется сердцебиение Цири в обществе незнакомца. Но Лютик сам останавливается на полпути, держась на расстоянии — должно быть, видит, насколько напряжена девочка. Будто вот-вот бросится бежать.

Лютик по-доброму улыбается.

— Принцесса, — говорит он, опускаясь пусть и не в безупречном, но всё равно элегантном поклоне. — Лютик, прославленный на весь Континент бард, к вашим услугам.

— Благодарю, — серьезно отвечает Цири — Геральт ещё не встречал ребенка серьезнее, — но, когда любопытство пересиливает, всё-таки спрашивает: — Ты — друг Геральта?

Лютик бросает на ведьмака настолько мимолетный и нерешительный взгляд, что тот надеется, что Цири ничего не заметила.

— Да, — совершенно спокойно отвечает Лютик. — Конечно. Неужели он тебе не рассказывал сотню постыдных историй обо мне в юности? — И, когда Цири качает головой, понижает голос и заговорщическим тоном произносит: — Да и неважно. Я могу рассказать тебе постыдные истории о _нем_. Ты знала, что однажды его сбил с ног козел?

— Фавн, — поправляет Геральт, но не может убедительно изобразить раздражение — уж чересчур довольно улыбается Цири. Он может сосчитать на пальцах одной руки все разы, когда принцесса улыбалась — и всё равно считает, отчасти обескураженный глубиной своей привязанности.

Лютик чуть выпрямляется, выходя из поклона, и заявляет, удостоив Геральта лишь мимолетным взглядом, а Цири — улыбкой:

— Что ж, я принес еды — всё, что удалось выпросить у подавальщицы. Но смею предупредить: в подобных заведениях не стоит исключать того, что сосиска сделана из какого-нибудь опоссума…

Как бы то ни было, Геральт с Цири несколько недель не ели ничего вкуснее. Но хотя Геральт привык к жизни, полной лишений, чувство сытости, крыша над головой и Лютик, болтающий под боком, действуют на него точно так же, как яркий свет солнца. Континент — опасное место для ведьмака, а для девочки под опекой ведьмака — и подавно. Но в комнате Лютика царит тишина и покой.

Мало-помалу Цири расслабляется, явно привыкая к непринужденной дружелюбности Лютика. Геральт слушает их разговор и тоже хочет расслабиться, но воспоминания о расставании на горе висят над ним дамокловым мечом. Они едва ли обмениваются парой-тройкой слов напрямую — и то выбирают их крайне осторожно. Когда Цири засыпает, накинув сверху одну из ночных рубашек Лютика на манер платья, повисает тягостная тишина.

Принцесса спит, свернувшись под боком Геральта, как во время ночевки в лесу. Он кладет ладонь ей на голову и гладит по волосам, будто кошку. Так ей реже снятся кошмары. Геральт гадает, поступала ли её бабушка точно та же, и с трудом представляет подобную нежность от Львицы из Цинтры. Раньше и он с трудом представлял себя в роли отца.

Геральт прекрасно знает: Лютик смотрит на него, устроившись в кресле по другую сторону от кровати и очага. Он смутился бы от столь расслабленной позы, будь на его месте кто-либо другой, но бард знает его как облупленного. Знал, по крайней мере.

Ещё ни разу с момента их знакомства они не виделись столь долго.

Молчание растягивается, подобно патоке, и наконец нарушается.

— Только ты, — непринужденно начинает Лютик и, будто бы сочиняя песню, переделывает фразу на ходу: — Всё это время я представлял тебя в той же одежде и убеждал себя, что не может так быть, но стоило бы понимать, что… только ты спустя три года продолжишь носить ту же самую черную потертую рубашку. Ты словно вернулся из прошлого.

Лютика подводит привычное красноречие, но Геральт засчитывает его попытку.

— А ты всё так же… — Он уклончиво показывает свободной рукой на Лютика. — Броско одеваешься.

— Некоторые вещи не меняются, — с улыбкой соглашается тот, и они одновременно переводят взгляды на Цири.

Убаюканная девочка хмурится, но дышит ровно. Долгие годы они пытались убежать от Ребенка-Неожиданности. От Предназначения. Геральт задается вопросом, выглядит ли он теперь как полнейший незнакомец.

— Что ж, — резко произносит Лютик, потому что никогда не умел ходить вокруг да около. — Ты обзавелся ребенком. Большой шаг, ничего не скажешь.

Ещё никто не называл Цири его ребенком. Геральт не спешит возражать.

— А ты? — спрашивает он, сам не зная, хочет ли услышать ответ. — Женился наконец?

Лютик хохочет над старой шуткой, и его смех — всё равно что музыка для ушей Геральта, приносящая небывалое облегчение.

— Боги упаси, — говорит Лютик и наклонятся вперед, положив ладони на колени. — Как оказалось, я не только слишком юн и привлекателен для женитьбы, но и слишком труслив.

Геральт внимательно смотрит на Лютика — ловит каждый вдох и запоминает пытливый взгляд, устремленный в огонь, на контрасте с дерзким тоном.

— Понимаешь, мне был небезразличен кое-кто — мрачный, склонный к сарказму засранец, философ с ужасным музыкальным вкусом. А затем он намекнул, что я ему тоже небезразличен. Я испугался и, кажется, ранил его. — Лютик умеет рассказывать истории. Всегда умел. Геральт сидит, затаив дыхание.

— И только сейчас я понимаю, что, должно быть, моя тяга к недостижимому следствие того, что… — Лютик осекается и чешет затылок, всё так же отводя взгляд. — …по моему опыту, любовь — только не та, что воспевается в песнях, — вещь, как правило, довольно условная.

Лютик был один, когда познакомился с Геральтом. Всегда один. Если не считать ветреных любовниц, надменных родственников и самого ведьмака. Геральт вспоминает просьбу Лютика не спать с Йеннифэр и нарушенное им же обещание. Вспоминает, каким несчастным тот выглядел, будто побитая собака.

Лютик прокашливается и настолько быстро проводит ладонью по лицу, что Геральт думает, не почудилось ли. Когда он заговаривает снова, его голос выравнивается, хоть и звучит всё так же тихо:

— То есть, понимаешь, как бы я ни стремился к постоянству, в вопросах любви лучше не… — Он наклоняет голову и бросает мимолетный взгляд на Геральта. — Лучше не давать себя одурачить.

Геральт знает: так из уст Лютика звучит извинение. По-другому, не пространно и не витиевато, он попросту не умеет. Геральт ожидал почувствовать себя… лучше. А на деле отчаянно хочет лишь как можно скорее со всем этим покончить, вернуть своего друга.

— Я наговорил тебе лишнего на горе, — искренне признается он.

— Да мы оба хороши, — произносит Лютик и качает головой, не дослушав до конца.

— Кто бы говорил, — невольно возражает Геральт, и Лютик почти столь же быстро парирует:

— Геральт, ты только и можешь, что вести себя как придурок.

Они ухмыляются друг другу, и кусочек души, потерянный после ссоры на вершине горы, возвращается на законное место. С момента их расставания Геральт представлял улыбку Лютика чуть ли не каждую ночь. Но его мечты и рядом не стояли с реальностью. Улыбка Лютика — всё равно отпущение всех грехов. Когда знаешь о худших сторонах и несмотря ни на что прощаешь.

Геральт хочет подняться, в два шага настигнуть Лютика и поцеловать его. Хочет, но не сдвигается с места.

— Куда вы держите путь? — спрашивает Лютик.

— В Каэр Морхен, — отвечает Геральт. Дорога неблизкая — нужно преодолеть пол-Континента, а то и больше, с учетом их обстоятельств. Но места укромнее просто не отыскать. — Там для неё будет безопаснее.

— Понятно. — Лютик кивает. Геральт, не зная, что ещё сделать, — тоже. Он смотрит на игру света на коже, когда Лютик сглатывает. Расстояние между ними, пусть и мизерное — куда меньше, чем раньше, но вместе с тем невообразимо больше, — неожиданно кажется невыносимым.

— Поезжай с нами, — невозмутимо говорит Геральт. Спрашивает без лишнего притворства и риторики.

Лютик закрывает глаза и морщится словно от удара.

— Геральт… — еле слышно произносит он, и… Геральт не может потерять его снова.

— Всё будет как прежде, — говорит он, наплевав на гордость, и, пытаясь отшутиться, добавляет: — Только ты и я. Вдвоем.

Губы Лютика трогает едва заметная и будто бы вымученная улыбка.

— И твой Ребенок-Неожиданность, — сухо поправляет он. — И целая армия на хвосте. И твоя безумная подружка-чародейка, если мы её отыщем.

— Пожалуй, — соглашается Геральт, потому что… что ещё ответить? Они — укрывшиеся в таверне беглецы, которые трепетно просят друг у друга прощения и говорят вполголоса, лишь бы не разбудить почти что беспомощную принцессу. Они уже не те, что раньше. Вот в молодости они не могли обходиться без споров и превращали все свои похождения в эпические баллады.

Хотя молод был лишь Лютик.

Впрочем, он выглядит точно так же и сейчас, когда наконец поднимает взгляд.

— Я не… — он прикусывает язык и несколько пристыженно продолжает: — Геральт, я не уверен, что смогу стать родителем.

— Так и не нужно, — произносит Геральт, едва дав Лютику договорить, и тут же поправляет себя, посчитав свой тон раздраженным и резким. Он никогда не умел быть романтичным. — Тебе не нужно становиться кем-то, просто…

«Просто возвращайся ко мне, — умалчивает он. — Доводи меня до белого каления толпой мстительных мужей, буди меня ещё до рассвета звуком лютни и смотри на меня как на обыкновенного человека, когда мы смеемся над дураками, которые пытаются увековечить то, что уже есть у нас».

— …просто поезжай с нами, — настолько резко произносит Геральт, что его слова звучат скорее как приказ, нежели романтичная просьба. Насколько грубо из уст ведьмака, что любой другой человек с крупицей здравого смысла сбежал бы.

— Хорошо, — как и всегда, отвечает Лютик. Геральт думает — надеется, — что некоторые вещи остаются неизменны даже сейчас.

***

Они заново привыкают друг к другу — за считанные минуты, в обрывках разговоров, которые становятся следствием их новой жизни в качестве беглецов, что скрываются от могущественной, безжалостной империи, в чьем распоряжении темная магия.

— Чем ты занимался все эти годы? — спрашивает Лютик, когда они сворачивают с дороги, и Геральт рассказывает. Лютик же робеет с полминуты, а затем пускается в подробнейший анализ всех новых композиций и их предысторий и описывает каждое съеденное блюдо с момента их расставания. Геральт, казалось, успел позабыть о его болтливости.

Он _скучал_ по нему.

Иногда, в самые неожиданные моменты, он поражается тому, что узнает о Лютике.

— Больше не получаешь писем? — однажды вечером спрашивает Геральт, когда они оказываются в очередной таверне.

Лютик кривит губы и как ни в чем не бывало отвечает:

— Геральт, мои родители почили несколько лет назад.

Геральт изо всех сил старается не морщиться. Жизнь людей удивительно коротка, даже если кажется, будто они только то и делают, что пытаются удачно поженить сына и ждут от него наследника.

— Извини.

Лютик невозмутимо передергивает плечами.

— Они ясно дали понять, что я не сын, а сплошное разочарование, — говорит он так, будто бы хорошенько обдумал свои слова. Геральт и не сомневается. Но в голосе Лютика нет грусти, скорее легкая, едва уловимая тоска. — Я к ним так и не съездил. Ни разу.

Геральт знает о чувстве вины не понаслышке. Он ободряюще кладет ладонь на плечо Лютика и не сразу понимает: это первое осознанное прикосновение с момента их воссоединения. Лютик, должно быть, тоже ловит себя на той же мысли — моргает, глядя удивленно и пытливо. Как и тогда, когда они впервые поцеловались.

Геральт не убирает ладонь, и Лютик, в свою очередь, трогает его за колено. Вот и всё. Но этой ночью Геральт никак не может заснуть, и, судя по неровному дыханию, Лютик — тоже.

Иногда происходящее напоминает Геральту былые времена, когда они дружили и не более того. Когда смертельные опасности были привычным, а иногда — довольно увлекательным делом. Как, например, сейчас, когда их загоняют в конюшню. Цири и Лютик судорожно седлают Плотву, а Геральт изо всех держит двери.

— Двигайся на юг вдоль воды. Я собью их с твоего следа и наутро нагоню, — цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— А как же Лютик? — спрашивает Цири.

Лютик отмахивается от неё и, прыгая с ноги на ногу, отвечает на удивление спокойно. Он весь на иголках, как и всегда, когда они висят на волоске от смерти.

— Я десятилетиями бегал следом за Геральтом на Плотве. Поверь, принцесса, мне не привыкать.

Цири же с видом глубоко задетой невинности поворачивается к Геральту и на мгновение забывает о разозленной банде, что пытается прорваться внутрь и прикончить их.

— Ты заставлял его бегать?

— А она мне нравится! — восклицает Лютик, и Геральт наваливается всем телом на дверь, что есть мочи сдерживая неприятелей.

— Не сейчас. Нашли время… — ворчит Геральт и, когда Лютик усмехается в ответ, осекается на полуслове. Что за удивительное чувство. И правда — всё как в старые добрые времена.

Но иногда, по сравнению с былыми временами, всё выходит из-под контроля. Как, например, сейчас: когда преследователи едва не вламываются внутрь и Цири кричит — раздается истошный звук громче взрыва. Геральт едва удерживается на ногах, а вот враги вместе с Лютиком падают на землю без сознания.

— Я не хотела! — всхлипывая, восклицает Цири. Она никак не привыкнет к тому, что порой нужно причинять людям боль. Геральт больше всего на свете хочет, несмотря на всю бессмысленность этого, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, сгибаясь в три погибели и поднимая обмякшего Лютика. Он дышит. Слава богам, дышит. — И Лютик знает, Цири. Ему уже не впервой. Повезло, что череп крепкий.

Геральт относит Лютика обратно к лагерю и окончательно успокаивается лишь через несколько часов, когда тот наконец приходит в себя.

Лютик снова увязывается за ними и, кажется, даже не собирается уходить.

Наконец наверстав упущенные годы, они упорно пытаются понять, почему расстались. Вот чего Геральт боялся. Даже причинив друг другу боль и оказавшись порознь, они всё равно решили воссоединиться и стать чем-то большим, будто бы иначе и быть не могло.

— Я думал… ты уже наглядно показал, кто я тебе, — однажды ночью признается Лютик. Даже не ночью, а уже под утро. — На горе ты проклял день нашего знакомства, и я уж было решил, мол, да, Юлиан, всё верно, ты вконец ему надоел, как и было предначертано. Так всегда случается со всеми хорошими вещами, когда пытаешься их увековечить.

Лютик не знает, куда деть руки. Впрочем, ничего нового. Даже сейчас, в тусклых рассветных лучах, они будто бы живут своей жизнью. Лютик сплетает стебли полевых цветов в косичку, которая вскоре доходит до самых ног. Ранее он учил Цири делать венки — принцесса, спящая по другую сторону костра, до сих пор носит на шее цветочное ожерелье.

— Так вот для чего твои песни? — спрашивает Геральт и усаживается рядом — отсюда весь лагерь лежит как на ладони. — Чтобы увековечить хорошее?

Лютик улыбается, явно вспоминая их давнишний разговор на эту тему.

— Песни, истории, брак и дети, — нараспев произносит Лютик своим мелодичным голосом, а затем отвлеченно добавляет: — Только задумайся, Геральт, как долго мы знакомы.

Во многом их взгляды расходятся. Что касается вопросов дружбы… Геральт хочет знать, был ли и он первым, лучшим и единственным настоящим другом Лютика. Вполне возможно.

В тишине ночи раздается лишь шелест высокой травы да приглушенное дуновение ветра.

Геральт знает, что собирается спросить Лютик, ещё не услышав сам вопрос.

— Тогда ты хотел сделать мне предложение?

Геральт пожимает плечами, не отводя взгляда от Лютика, и в кои-то веки не отпирается. Он думал, что… шутил, потому что не из тех, кто предлагает руку и сердце — и никогда таким не станет. Скорее уйдет на покой и займется сапожным делом. Его фраза прозвучала слишком правдиво для шутки. Шутки редко так сильно отзываются в душе.

Геральт знает, что был влюблен. Остальное ему неведомо.

Лютик на этом не успокаивается и нарочито невинно продолжает, прекрасно зная, что ведет себя как последний засранец:

— Даже несмотря на то, что ты — бесчувственный ведьмак, я — печально известный распутник, а мы оба — большие сильные мужчины, гр-р…

Геральт легонько ударяет Лютика по лодыжке.

— Ты не большой и не сильный.

— Мы одного роста! — негодует Лютик и стукает Геральта в ответ — их колени едва ощутимо соприкасаются. Геральт прислушивается к мерному сердцебиению — всё равно что шаги танца или бой часов.

Лютик всё так же задумчиво смотрит, но на этот раз Геральт совершенно не готов к его вопросу.

— У тебя ведь совершенно иное мнение? — спрашивает он, но на самом деле утверждает.

Между ними нет секретов, но Геральт всё равно считает, что не умеет проявлять эмоции, не ввязываясь в очередной спор.

— О росте? Неправда: я выше.

Лютик не дает сменить тему:

— О помолвке, браке и остальных тривиальностях.

— Ведьмаки не…

— Я спрашиваю тебя не как ведьмака, а как _тебя_ самого…

— Я — ведьмак, — настолько категорично произносит Геральт, что Лютик не рискует перебивать. — И мне не стоит забивать голову подобными вещами. Ни к чему это не приведет.

— Но ты думаешь об этом, — не унимается Лютик. — Думал.

Геральт закрывает глаза.

Костер вот-вот потухнет. Геральт не отправляется на поиски хвороста — остается сидеть на месте. А когда открывает глаза, видит, как Лютик, глядя на небо, медленно качает головой.

— Сколько же в тебе человечности, — страдальчески произносит он и, поймав на себе недовольный взгляд, добавляет: — Ну серьезно, Геральт, ты… — Он прижимает крошечный цветок к груди — что за удивительный контраст. — Боги, с момента нашего знакомства ты убеждаешь себя, что не вправе хотеть обычных вещей, а я как последний мерзавец не даю тебе получить желаемое. И всё потому, что я знаю…

— Прекрати, — перебивает Геральт, потому что Лютик по большей части прав. Он чрезмерно проницателен, но кое-что всё-таки понимает не до конца.

Геральт напоминает себе, что Лютик всё ещё не ушел, и тихо признает:

— Если я и хочу чего-то из этого, то… не удовольствия ради, а из-за тебя самого. И только. Ты по-прежнему ожидаешь, что надоешь мне, но… этого так и не произошло — и не произойдет.

Всё, в чем Лютик его уговаривал, всё, в чем разубеждал, кроется в этих нескладно составленных предложениях. Геральт ещё ни разу не говорил столь много за раз и никогда не был столь романтичным, пусть и с натяжкой.

И всё же, решив не изменять себе, он напоследок бросает:

— Из-за тебя я слишком много болтаю.

Геральт бросает это шутя, добродушно — подумать только, ведьмак совершенно присмирел, — только вот Лютик не отнесся бы серьезно даже к настоящему замечанию. Бард подцепляет ногтем головку цветка, роняет стебелек, проводит пальцами по коленям и усаживается так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу. Сам того не замечая, Геральт опускает ладонь на бедро Лютика и разворачивает к себе.

Это не случайное прикосновение и не товарищеский хлопок по плечу, а обдуманный жест, который сложно не заметить. Лютик первым подает голос, приглушенно спрашивая, хоть и кажется, будто бы уже всё предрешено:

— Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Геральт кивает и стискивает колено Лютика. Тот тянет его на себя, положив широкую и теплую ладонь на затылок, и их губы наконец соприкасаются.

Они забывают о нерешительности. Их первый поцелуй — словно смесь памяти о былом, шумного празднования и, может, отчасти даже вызова. Потому что они не могут не подстрекать друг друга — мол, смотри, как я соскучился, попробуй возьми, — и даже не пытаются сдерживаться.

Геральт проводит ладонью по бедру Лютика, сжимая ещё крепче и притягивая — ещё ближе, хотя куда уж больше. Он наслаждается гладкостью мышц под пальцами, чужими вздохами и своим сдержанным смехом. Он целует шею, скулу и ямочки на щеках барда, не прекращая улыбаться. С момента, как всё пошло под откос, Геральт в первый раз касается Лютика столь откровенно — и явно не в последний, если всё сложится сейчас. Он вдыхает запах цветов, едва уловимый, и тела и хочет как зверь завыть на луну, а как человек — устроиться под боком, раствориться в поцелуях и так и провести остаток своей жизни.

— Ты мог бы растоптать мое сердце, Геральт из Ривии, — шепчет Лютик, легко касаясь губ ведьмака и цепляясь пальцами за ворот рубашки, а затем ошеломленно продолжает: — Ты мог бы попросить мою руку и сердце, и я готов был бы жить с тобой везде, где захочешь, а если бы и ругался, то лишь самую малость.

— Я не стану растаптывать твое сердце, — говорит Геральт, скользя носом по щеке Лютика, и, зная о скрытом подтексте и невероятности одного лишь предложения, поддразнивает: — И руки твоей просить не стану. Уж точно не сейчас — от тебя так и разит цветами.

Лютик смеется, обхватывая Геральта за шею в подобии объятия. А может, и вовсе не в подобии.

— Вечно у нас всё не как у людей, — говорит он.

— Будто бы бывало иначе, — сухо подмечает Геральт. — Да и какая, к дьяволу, разница?

Лютик совершенно оторопело кивает — как и всегда, когда они обсуждают то, что так легко потерять, — но на этот раз не отстраняется и даже не ослабляет хватку.

— Пожалуй, — говорит он, кивая. — Пожалуй, ты прав.

И они снова целуются — несдержанно и жадно. Лютик резко проникает языком в рот Геральта и кладет ладонь на его штаны поверх твердеющего члена, словно собираясь с лихвой наверстать упущенное.

За полтора века сражений с жуткими монстрами Геральт не раз был на волоске от смерти, но самое тяжелое, что ему приходилось делать, — это останавливать Лютика, пока не стало слишком поздно. Поймав на себе недоумевающий, абсолютно неверящий взгляд, он прокашливается и поясняет:

— Цири…

Лютик переводит взгляд на другую сторону костра — на мирно спящую и, счастью, несведущую принцессу, — и выглядит так, будто не знает, смеяться или плакать. Геральт, впрочем, испытывает схожие чувства.

— Боги, мы взрослые ответственные люди. Что же ты со мной делаешь?

Их взгляды пересекаются, и они выбирают меньшее их двух зол: едва не задыхаясь, одновременно разражаются смехом — да так, что начинает кружиться голова. Вся ситуация настолько нелепая — как и большая часть жизни Геральта после знакомства с Лютиком, — что от шума просыпается совершенно недоумевающая Цири. Впрочем, немудрено.

А иногда, особенно после этой ночи, всё становится лучше прежнего. Лучше, чем когда бы то ни было.

Геральт, пусть и нехотя, признает: если Предназначение и существует, что подтверждают последние события, то, пожалуй, оно не столь ужасно. В конце концов, именно благодаря нему они с Лютиком воссоединились. Значит, Геральт сможет слушать старые цинтрийские застольные песни в дороге, поддразнивать за них Лютика в особо скверные дни, а рано или поздно, наконец сняв комнату на двоих в таверне, полночи заново узнавать чужое тело — искать чувствительные и щекотные места и ловить сдержанные ругательства. По крайней мере до момента, пока не придется натягивать одни лишь штаны и мчаться за предполагаемым наемным убийцей.

После воссоединения с Лютиком дорога становится короче. Или, может, так только кажется. Они добираются до подножья гор близ Каэр Морхена с первыми дуновениями зимы и вновь сталкиваются с неизбежным. На этот раз они до последнего оттягивают неминуемый момент расставания.

Геральт всматривается вдаль, якобы заполняя седельные сумки Плотвы, когда Лютик прощается с Цири и, к своему удивлению, оказывается в крепких объятиях. Он стискивает девочку в ответ и как можно тише, чтобы Геральт не услышал, произносит:

— Ты ведь присмотришь за ним, милая?

Цири кивает и сдержанно посмеивается, когда Лютик отстраняется и касается пальцем кончика её носа.

— И продолжай упражняться, чтобы в следующий раз мы спели дуэтом.

— Я же говорила, что не умею петь.

— Ничего подобного. Сколько месяцев ты провела со мной? Лишь благодаря этому ты намного талантливее половины жителей Континента!

Геральт хлопает Плотву по боку и уходит к конюшне. Отчасти потому, что от вида Цири и Лютика вместе его сердце до сих пор замирает, и отчасти потому, что предвкушает и жаждет возможность уединиться. Предвкушает и боится — ведь Лютик заворачивает следом.

— Если ты собираешься взять меня прямо здесь, то считаю своим долгом сообщить: Цири ждет снаружи и почти наверняка подслушивает, — иронизирует он, стоя в дверном проеме, но, поймав на себе чужой взгляд, стремительно приближается и подцепляет пальцем распущенную завязку на рубашке. Многообещающий жест в любой другой ситуации. Геральт знает, как его расценивать сейчас — как нежелание отпускать.

Геральт осторожно прижимает Лютика к стене и кладет обе ладони ему на бедра, сминая край незаправленной рубашки. Навряд ли его одного немного пугает грядущее расставание — последнее затянулось на несколько лет.

Другое дело — сейчас. С момента их воссоединения происходящее напоминает невероятный сон. Всё возвращается на круги своя в мгновение ока.

В былые времена они то и дело расставались и неизменно находили друг друга. Теперь Геральт думает — надеется, — что всё остается так, как сейчас, и никак иначе.

— Я отыщу тебя летом, — обещает Лютик, стоя в двух шагах. Он не оправдывается, но и не извиняется. Теперь они понимают друг друга — не разбрасываются ненужными извинениями и не ищут оправдания. — Я вернусь.

— Как грибок, — отзывается Геральт.

Лютик щипает ведьмака, а тот растрепывает ему волосы. В итоге всё превращается в шуточное состязание, кто кого лучше толкнет. И неважно, что они слишком мудры и зрелы для подобных забав. И уже всё это по ходу дела выливается в пылкие объятия — и вот они стоят, цепляясь друг за друга. Геральт кладет ладони на спину Лютика, нежно прижимая к груди.

Он понимает, что заботиться о ком-то — значит уметь отпускать и не мешать быть собой, но всё равно ничего не может поделать.

— Дружище, — мрачно и сдержанно произносит он, пытаясь скрыть нежность. Лютик наспех целует его разок, а затем — другой. Им совсем не по душе слезливые прощания.

Геральт первым нехотя размыкает объятия и засовывает руки в карманы. Лютик перевешивает торбу через плечо и поправляет ремень лютни, наискось пересекающий грудь. Геральт сдерживается ровно до того момента, пока Лютик не оказывается одной ногой в дверях, а другой — на улице.

— Лютик.

Тот останавливается и оборачивается. Геральт колеблется, не желая бередить старую рану, и лишь невозмутимо произносит:

— Не женись ни на ком.

Лютик одаривает его беспечной и как никогда самодовольной улыбкой и отвечает:

— Не смогу. Вот уже несколько месяцев на мели. Вконец обеднел. Приданного не соберу.

— Вот и славно, — говорит Геральт и ловит тень искренней, нежной улыбки, перед тем как Лютик разворачивается и уходит.

***

Вот что происходит.

Они почти перестают отпускать комментарии о женитьбе, которые начинают казаться несколько резковатыми, и вместо этого обсуждают темы вроде танцев или боя на мечах. Спустя много лет у них отлично получается придумывать новые, донельзя абсурдные оправдания, когда разговор заходит об искусстве судорожного поддержания холостяцкой жизни.

— Я слишком устал для женитьбы, — зевая, говорит Лютик. На этот год их пути пересекаются в Аэдирне. После приветствий, пламенного воссоединения и подтруниваний над внешним видом Геральт расслабленно валяется на кровати и наслаждается жаром, исходящим от их тел, и, как ни поразительно, остротой локтей и коленей. Лютик же лежит, устроившись у него на груди. — Так бы и остался в кровати, и тебе пришлось бы вытаскивать меня или выкупать комнату ещё как минимум на неделю. Что скажешь?

— Хм, — соглашается Геральт, слишком утомленный дорогой и несколькими иступленными заходами в постели, чтобы отпустить в ответ колкость. — Язык не повернулся бы произнести те клятвы.

— Какая досада, — бормочет Лютик и, бездумно играя с волосами Геральта, мгновение спустя говорит: — Слышал, что проклятый Вальдо Маркс пытался исполнять одну из моих баллад о Белом Волке? Вот что я тебе скажу: это было… — Он осекается, зевая. — …просто возмутительно.

— Спи уже, бард, — с теплом произносит Геральт и уже несколько минут спустя обливается потом, потому что Лютик горячее печки, но не отодвигается.

***

И затем…

— Я слишком преданный друг для женитьбы, — несколько лет спустя говорит Лютик, когда они оказываются в тесной каюте корабля, держащего курс на острова Скеллиге. Не то чтобы подобная мелочь имеет значение.

— Нет, ты только вообрази. — Лютик покачивается из стороны в сторону, как сам корабль на волнах. — Пойди я на уступки ради одной из дам, жаждущих моего внимания, и реши остепениться, ты едва ли протянешь и неделю без меня. Кто ещё будет улаживать недоразумения, к которым приводит твое чувство такта?

— Как самоотверженно, — отвечает Геральт, слушая лишь вполуха. Полностью сосредоточившись на движениях пальцев, он расстёгивает до нелепого замысловатую нижнюю рубашку Лютика и, наконец покончив с завязками, небрежно отбрасывает её в сторону. С их первого раза прошло тридцать лет, и тело барда значительно изменилось. И, даже не разбираясь ни в красоте, ни в поэзии, Геральт видит в нем и то, и другое.

Лютик не сдерживается и нисколько не стесняется их попутчиков, теснящихся по соседству за тонкими стенами. Он всегда был актером, даже в постели, и Геральт считает достижением каждый раз, когда удается сорвать его представление. Когда Лютик только и может, что сдавленно дышать и лепетать клятвы, даже отдаленно не напоминающие его напыщенные речи.

***

А после…

Весь мир сужается по одного-единственного пугающего мгновения, когда спустя три года совместных путешествий Лютик ловит шальную стрелу в бок. Геральт понимает, что жизненно важные органы не задеты, как только ломает шею бандиту, который осмелился тронуть барда. Только вот сложно оптимистично смотреть на вещи, когда все руки в крови, а сам Лютик бледен как полотно.

Геральт мчится до ближайшего лекаря и оттирает с ладоней запекшуюся кровь влажной тряпкой. Местная знахарка отпаивает Лютика целительными настоями, и вскоре тот засыпает. Геральт сидит у его кровати, пока сам не вырубается от переутомления. Когда он пробуждается, на дворе стоит белый день, а Лютик пропускает пальцы сквозь его волосы. Точь-в-точь как с Цири.

Цел. Лютик цел и невредим и, по обыкновению, тут же начинает подтрунивать:

— Выглядишь прискорбно.

— Ты чуть не умер, Лютик, — говорит Геральт, даже не пытаясь возражать. Он потягивается, приподнимаясь, и по привычке приглаживает тонкое одеяло, укрывающее Лютика. Чтобы почувствовать себя полезным, нежели из необходимости. Любовь к другому человеку — иррациональное, пугающее и болезненное, хоть временами и прекрасное, чувство.

— Ты меня спас? — спрашивает Лютик и, не дав даже ответить, с небывалой уверенностью — с учетом того, что жмурится от боли, когда меняет позу, — продолжает: — Да, спас. Спас как настоящий герой, и выглядело всё, небось, потрясающе?

Геральт, не в силах сдержаться, кладет ладонь на живот Лютика и чувствует, как мерно вздымается и опадает грудь.

— Более чем.

Лютик устало хмыкает.

— Женись на мне.

— Не могу, — отвечает Геральт и, когда Лютик удивленно распахивает глаза в предвкушении остроумного оправдания, нарочито сухо бросает: — Насколько вижу, тебя хорошенько продырявило.

Лютик смеется и тут же хватается за ребра, морщась от боли.

— Вот дьявол. — Он вздыхает, глядя на Геральта с неприкрытой нежностью. — Видимо, придется оставаться холостяком.

— Видимо, — соглашается Геральт. Лютик вырисовывает круги на его предплечье, едва касаясь кожи. Убеждает себя, что ведьмак рядом, и тоже пытается вернуть твердую почву под ногами.

Геральт осознает — не впервые, но, пожалуй, как никогда глубоко и ясно, — что совершенно позабыл, как жить без Лютика. Он всегда считал людей хрупкими созданиями и _знает_ об этом сейчас отнюдь не понаслышке.

Лютик разок сжимает ладонь Геральта, проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне запястья и возвращает тем самым в реальность.

Они снова путешествуют вместе, а Лютик цел и невредим. Лучший, единственный и самый невыносимый человек в жизни Геральта снова рядом с ним.

Этого достаточно. Более чем.

И в конце концов…

***

Цири обзаводится собственным мечом и обретает новую привычку убивать монстров самостоятельно к тому времени, как они узнают, где огры останавливаются на привал.

— Ты как там, Лютик? — спрашивает Цири, протыкая сердце нападающего монстра. Она весьма способная ученица, но чересчур самоуверенна и временами безбашенна. Правда, по мнению Геральта, это не сильно мешает, когда нужно зачистить стоянку десятка голодных огров.

— Мргх, — многозначительно произносит Лютик, хоть и менее красноречиво, чем обычно — по вполне понятным причинам. Попробуй тут поболтай с кляпом во рту, когда висишь вверх тормашками над костром.

— Соберись, — ворчит Геральт, рассекая одним ударом двух особенно крупных монстров, тянущихся к Цири. Быстро оглядывается через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что огонь под Лютиком не слишком разгорелся. Не будь он уже седым, точно поседел бы сейчас…

Они довольно быстро расправляются с теми, кто похитил Лютика. Сразу же после этого Геральт перешагивает через посиневший, покрытый пятнами труп, перерезает веревки и опускает барда на землю близ кострища.

— Лютик, — говорит Геральт, вынимая кляп из его рта. — Ты ушел из Оксенфурта.

— Геральт, — отзывается Лютик, окончательно выпутываясь из веревок. — Я хотел остаться ещё на семестр, заскучал после твоего ухода, выбрал случайную точку на карте, чтобы принести туда свою музыку, и вот мы снова встретились.

Лютик утягивает Геральта в крепкое объятие, а тот стискивает его в ответ, зарываясь лицом в волосы — взлохмаченные от долгой дороги и значительно поседевшие с момента их последней встречи. Лишь запах всё тот же — запах лета, ароматных масел и тела. Геральт наслаждается этим мгновением ровно несколько секунд — Цири нетерпеливо оттаскивает его в сторону.

— Принцесса, напомни мне никогда тебе не докучать, ладно? — усмехаясь, спрашивает Лютик. Он всё ещё не чувствует своих ног, но лишь слегка оступается, когда Цири бросается обниматься, и даже умудряется прокрутить её вокруг себя, точно как в детстве. Лютик по-прежнему обращается к Цири как подобает, «принцесса», и та каждый раз закатывает глаза, но оживляется от напоминаний о былой жизни. — В самом деле, не могла же ты научиться всему этому у Геральта… Нет, только не говори, что ты проводишь ещё больше времени с нашей чародейкой.

Геральт легонько стукает Лютика по затылку за выпад в сторону Йеннифэр. Он подозревает, что, вопреки всему, они испытывают нежные чувства друг к другу — в глубине души. На дне почти бездонной ямы, под несколькими слоями метафорических валунов и ископаемых. Но всё же.

— Она научит меня магии, — говорит Цири, не скрывая своего воодушевления. Где-то в миллионный раз за день Геральт ловит себя на мысли, насколько она _юна_. Юна и смертоносна. Цири принимает протянутую руку Лютика и внимает бессвязной истории, в которую, пожалуй, заложен какой-никакой смысл.

В воздухе витает околопраздничный настрой, когда они оттаскивают трупы огров — так, чтобы не видеть и не слышать. По крайней мере двоим из них — Геральт может вынести любой запах. Впрочем, смерть, опасность и истинная причина того, почему они с Цири отправились спасать Лютика, окончательно меркнут на фоне того, что происходит дальше.

Геральт дает себя нагнать, по большей части из вежливости — «Неужели скромный музыкальный гений не может даже срезать путь, чтобы избежать просьб дать семинар для продвинутых музыкантов-лютнистов? Что не так с этим миром?» — и сооружает из кострища огров нечто более пристойное. А затем, когда их взгляды пересекаются в немом вопросе, они с Лютиком оставляют Цири с лошадьми и отходят подальше.

Пейзаж здесь холмистый и каменистый — лишь пара-тройка одиноких деревьев на всю округу. Геральт выбирает место на обнаженной породе скалы, откуда открывается вид на дребезжащий закат, и усаживается там рядом с Лютиком.

— Мы могли и не успеть к тебе, — говорит он.

— Я знал, что успеете, — отвечает Лютик и целует Геральта в руку, а затем, уютно устроившись под боком, — в плечо. — Циник.

Геральт фыркает.

— Расскажи мне, что я пропустил, — просит Лютик, и Геральт не смеет противиться. А затем сам бард подробно пересказывает парочку историй, которые лишь частично дошли до Цири, и Геральт внимательно слушает, наслаждается музыкой его голоса.

Огромный солнечный диск окрашивает Лютика и всё вокруг в золотистые цвета, создает мягкий ореол света. Геральт пинает булыжник и слушает, как тот скатывается вниз по отвесному обрыву.

— Собираешься жениться? — спрашивает он из любви к их старой игре.

— Размышлял об этом, — отвечает Лютик с деланной серьезностью, хотя его выдает озорной огонек в глазах. — Подумывал даже позвать под венец тебя, да только неправильно всё это. Теперь я намного старше тебя.

— Ты _выглядишь_ старше, — поправляет Геральт. Лютик и правда выглядит старше, пусть сейчас это и не столь заметно. Пожалуй, благодаря светлым, будто поседевшим, волосам Геральта. — Но это совершенно неважно. — Ведь ему, сказать по правде, даже нравится. Лютик выглядит старше, но Геральт всё равно опережает его лет на сто. Так что в целом они на равных.

— Как бы то ни было, — настаивает Лютик, — даже будь я склонен к браку, теперь ты слишком юн для меня. Только представь общественный резонанс.

Геральт наклоняет голову, признавая правоту.

— Нам не впервой.

Лютик откидывается назад и, довольно вздыхая, облокачивается на грудь Геральта. Должно быть, тоже вспоминает былые времена, когда они не могли войти в таверну, не поймав косых взглядов, не услышав приглушенных проклятий и не ощутив привычного пренебрежения, пусть отчасти и заслуженного.

— Понимаешь ли, я слишком стар для женитьбы, — изрекает Лютик риторическим тоном, мудро и высокопарно, как и всякий раз, когда надеется подначить ведьмака. Геральт ни за что на свете, даже под угрозой смерти, не признается, насколько любит этот тон. — Я — раб своих привычек, в том числе и тех, что тщательно скрываю. Даже реши я надругаться над любовью, обесценив её условностями, то остатка жизни мне не хватит, чтобы привыкнуть к достойной меня пассии.

— Согласен, — небрежно отвечает Геральт, ловко укладывая руки на плечи Лютика. — Что за глупость — провести всю свою жизнь с одним человеком.

— Вот именно, — отвечает Лютик, аккуратно обхватывая Геральта за торс. Они так и сидят в обнимку. — Мы слишком умны для подобного.

Они молча гордятся своими выдающимися умами и смотрят, как солнце всё больше и больше скрывается за горизонтом. Лютик совершенно спокоен и расслаблен — так же, как и сам Геральт.

— Я буду брать больше контрактов, — говорит он, потому что особенно словоохотлив в обществе Лютика. Времени совсем немного — уже скоро Цири соскучится по ним. — Когда отвезу Цири в школу.

— Уже размышлял, где именно? — задумчиво хмыкает Лютик.

Геральт пожимает плечами, стараясь не слишком толкаться.

— Может, близ побережья.

Лютик снова хмыкает.

— До чего удачное стечение обстоятельств. Я как раз собирался утвердить свое музыкальное превосходство на паре-тройке местных фестивалей бардов.

Геральт утыкается Лютику в висок, пряча улыбку.

— Может, даже пересечемся.

— Да, пожалуй, — соглашается Лютик и совершенно не сопротивляется, когда Геральт приподнимает его за подбородок и целует.

Этот поцелуй, и без того целомудренный, вряд ли во что-то выльется. Кроме того, они сидят на неудобной груде камней, что немного чересчур даже при всей их любви к приключениям. Они целуются удовольствия ради, просто потому что могут. Геральт целует Лютика, когда сам того пожелает, хотя и знает, что не заслужил этого. Неожиданное и отчего-то ошеломляющее осознание спустя почти что сорок лет.

Геральт не размыкает объятий и бросает лишь дежурный неодобрительный взгляд, когда Лютик проскальзывает пальцами между завязок на его рубашке и тянется за очередным поцелуем. Сложно устоять перед подобным напором, когда в конце концов всё складывается столь удачно. Они продолжат путешествовать в обозримом будущем вместе. До чего приятная перспектива.

Ветер треплет каштановые, тронутые сединой волосы Лютика и сдувает их на лоб, а кончики щекочут кожу Геральта, устроившегося сзади.

— Знаешь, тебе не обязательно отправляться на побережье, — шепчет Лютик. Геральт убил бы пару-тройку драконов ради того, чтобы вечно слышать его прекрасный, мягкий голос. — Ты мог бы выбрать самую затхлую хибару на свете или логово, где обижает ужаснейший монстр… — Он самодовольно фыркает. — …или же древнюю, сокрытую от людского взора крепость в горах, обитель ведьмаков, и я пошел бы за тобой и докучал всю дорогу, если ты позволишь.

— Позволю, — совершенно невозмутимо и честно отвечает Геральт. — Ты ведь знаешь… — Он приглаживает пальцем воротник Лютика. — Знаешь, кто ты мне.

Лютик стискивает пальцами рубашку Геральта, а его сердце начинает биться сильнее. Так происходит каждый раз, когда они столь открыто говорят о том, что пытаются не обсуждать. Со стороны для любого незнакомца они — два престарелых холостяка. Хорошие друзья. Старые друзья. Вот кто они друг другу — по крайней мере на словах.

Геральт озадаченно вздыхает.

— Расслабься: я не скажу ни слова.

Лютик моргает, и его лицо медленно вытягивается от осознания. Чего именно — Геральт не представляет.

— Но ведь сказал бы, — произносит Лютик, а затем, ещё сильнее хмурясь, добавляет: — Сказал бы, попроси тебя я. Ты поделился бы со мной своими… чувствами и всем остальным. И сказал бы те заветные слова.

— Хм, — лишь отвечает Геральт. «Я много что сказал бы тебе. Уже сказал».

Геральт хочет понять, правда ли Лютик по-прежнему удивляется этому. Попроси он о чем угодно — скажем, достать звезду, — Геральт бы поворчал, нахмурился и попытался понять, как содрать её с небес.

Ведьмачьи чувства помогли ему уловить каждую мельчайшую деталь — от звука шагов до мгновения, когда мир замирает, а Лютик, улыбаясь, делает два судорожных, едва уловимых вздоха на пике блаженства. Но Геральт ещё ни разу не видел такого прямого взгляда. Глаза барда, будто озера, кажутся даже шире и голубее обычного и горят не страстью, а чем-то другим.

Лютик в кои-то веки молчит и тянется к руке Геральта, покоящейся у него на плече. Он подныривает под неё, выскальзывая из объятий, и заключает освободившуюся ладонь ведьмака меж своих ладоней.

Геральт неуверенно косится на него. Скалистый холм тонет в розовых лучах заходящего солнца.

Лютик заметно сглатывает и опускает взгляд на их руки. Геральт продолжает смотреть на него.

— Не уходи туда, куда мне путь закрыт, — говорит Лютик.

Теперь Геральт неприкрыто смотрит в ответ. Он знает эти слова. Смеялся над ними последние сорок лет, презирал, жаждал и, как считал, убедился, что вне зависимости от своего желания не нуждается в этих клятвах.

— А коль уйдешь — возьми с собой, — продолжает Лютик — тише, но отчетливее и увереннее, — и переплетает их пальцы. — Ведь куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду. Отныне…

— …и до самой смерти, — заканчивает Геральт — несколько резковато из-за отсутствия практики. Когда их взгляды пересекаются, Геральт ещё сильнее сжимает ладонь Лютика. Озаренные светом, они сидят, разделяя волшебное мгновение тишины, до тех пор, пока…

— Ну вот, — говорит Лютик, невинно покачивая головой. — Не так уж и тяжело. И не понимаю, к чему столько шума.

И правда — ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

— Неугомонный бард, — ворчит Геральт и притягивает Лютика к себе за их сцепленные руки, увлекая в… Крепкий поцелуй, сумей он убрать с лица дурацкую улыбку, достойную скорее прекрасной девы из песен, нежели ведьмака. И Лютик тоже улыбается и смеется — то ли над Геральтом, то ли над собой, то ли над ними обоими. А Геральт целует и целует его, не в силах совладать с эмоциями. Ведь с подтруниваниями всегда успеется.

У них нет ни целой деревни или полного двора свидетелей, ни шитой ленты, пропущенной меж пальцев, ни связи Предназначением или магией джинна. Есть лишь произнесенная клятва. И всё же Геральт признает: они и раньше клялись друг другу и несмотря ни на что доказали нерушимость своего слова.

Позднее он обязательно сдержанно отметит, что теперь они — дважды названные братья. Вынудит Лютика скорчить рожу и обозвать его неромантичным и незрелым, ввяжется в спор, зацелует его с ног до головы и будет изображать раздражение, когда всё выльется в очередную песню.

Впереди лишь будущее — _их_ будущее, отныне и до самой смерти. И Геральт решает, что в целом жизнь со смеющимся, таким домашним Лютиком его совершенно устраивает.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ «Но Руфь сказала: не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог — моим Богом; и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребена буду; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает; смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою». (Руфь 1:16-17)


End file.
